Twisted Worlds
by Kitty29
Summary: Ally was just happy living her small normal life. But what happens when she's trapped inside one of her favourite video games?
1. New Game

**A/N: Wow, can't beileve I finally starting writing again xD  
Anways, yes this is another self insert story, but before you judge please read the first chapter and tell me what you think. Cause I find it really hard to judge my own writing .**

**Disclamier: I don't own it, wish I did, don't.**

**

* * *

**

Hands hurt. Legs hurt. And hell_, my stommmmaaaaacccchhhh_.

Ok, so if you're looking over your courses for the next year and you think 'oh my, well that weight training class seems to be my cup of tea! I think I shall partake in the manly muscles that I will acquire from that class!' Then dear god you thought like me and were wrong! Sure, at first it's nice. The teachers are all push overs and a lot of your friends are in the class. But nooooo, oh they're sneaky them teachers. They wait until you can't switch out of the course and then they strike! And they're bloody brutal, too! I never even thought that many bench passes and push ups were possible in one class!

I groaned loudly and slumped onto my bed, trying to ignore the pain that shot though my body. Kicking away the papers and clothes that littered around the end of my bed I pulled my self over to my pillow. Oh memory foam, what would I do without thee? I would probably sleep on another pillow true but it wouldn't be the same.

I pushed all the weird thoughts involving romance with pillows and instead focused on the one good thing that happened today. My friend Hailey had finally gotten sick of my whining for the past three weeks and let me borrow Tales of Symphonia again! _YAY_.

Oh course, I blame her, she's the one that got me into that game in the first place, that silly goose.

Anyway, after 20 more minutes of laying around feeling sorry for myself I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to see if they're was anyone in the house that I could whine into pitying me. Though before I reached the last step I remembered that both my sisters were back in Oakville, my mother had just gone shopping and my grandmother was staying at my aunts house for a couple of days.

I made a face before grabbing a banana from the kitchen and retreating back to my room. Bananas were always one of my favourite fruits. I mean, who doesn't like a fruit that tastes good and can be used as a sexual innuendo?

I grabbed the game case from out of my bag, opened the case and stuck the blue disc into my Wii with excitement. What can I say? I haven't played the game in a while, and ToS is one of my favourite RPGs out there. I throw my wiimote onto my bed before picking up my beloved gamecube controller and staring eagerly at the TV, waiting for the opening anime movie to end. When it changed into the main screen I paused. Should I continue with my last file? Or should I start a new game?

...Meh, I probably forgot how to fight anyways. I clicked on the new game option and leaned back against my bed.

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana."

I never really liked the beginning. I don't know why. But it might have been due to the fact that it was unskippable and I pretty much knew the thing word by freakin' word.

"A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess-"

"he...eady...tes"

"…ime…nk...mer"

"…ed…ow."

The hell was that?

"Hello?" I called, wondering if my sisters were home early. I frowned when no one called back, getting this old feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ignored this and turned back to the screen.

"-this edict: 'You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed.' The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed-"

"…ing…wer…"

Ok, was the radio on or something? That had to be it; the radio on my alarm clock would sometimes turn on by itself. I shuffled over (still in pain of course) and hit the off button. There. I shuffled back over to the spot next to my bed and turned once again to the TV.

"And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the-"

The screen suddenly blanked, and all the power in my room switched off. I couldn't say that I wasn't shocked. I simply sat there controller in hand, staring dumbly at the television.

"…think it could've least waited for him to stop talking or something, jeez." I cursed the darkness. I cursed it hard.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach suddenly grew stronger. My arms flew to my stomach suddenly feeling like I was about to throw up. My eyes slammed shut when the feeling spread to the rest of my body. It was weird, it hurt so much, but at the same time my body felt numb. I slid to the floor, the contact making the pain much worse and I screamed. Or at least I tried to.

The moment I opened my mouth a kind of wave washed over my body, completely erasing the pain. For just a moment, all my senses left me. I couldn't feel, see, taste, hear or smell anything. Then, I blacked out.

"Ow, it hurts ow."

I rose quite shakily, finding myself to be in some kind of forest. Or maybe not a forest, but there was a lot of trees, and it was warm. Which was weird, I swear I was just in the middle of winter…in Canada. Yeah, it ain't warm.

I started to scratch my stomach, a weird habit that I started when I was really really nervous. And hell, being dumped in a place where you have no idea where you are when just to second ago you were in your room playing an amazing game of pure win tends to make one a little nervous. Hm, my clothes seem less comfy then I remember. I looked down at myself to find that my stupid school uniform was switched to a green tank top that kinda looked like a tunic that was neatly tucked into a brown belt. Black pants that were also tucked into thick brown hikers boots. Plus I was wearing chain mail under my shirt which was surprisingly light.

Ok, what the hell I'm in the middle of who knows where and I'm more interested in my clothes. When in the hell did I turn into such a girly girl? Argh, just the thought of that makes me sick to my stom-

Then a wave of nausea hit me and I puked behind a tree. GOD_DAMMIT_.

I stayed hunched behind the tree waiting for the nausea to pass. When it did I slowly straighten myself up and took a deep breath. Ok…ok…O…k…

O….

…K…

…

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" I screamed, kicking the tree in front of me. I instantly regretted my decision as now my foot was in a lot of pain. I hopped around holding my foot, spewing curses as I did. That was, until I tripped on something hard. I yelped before finding myself face down on the grass. Egr… good thing I have ok reflexes or else I would have a broken nose on my hands. And those don't sound pleasant. At all.

I looked behind me to see what I had tripped over. I couldn't see all of it (my body was kind of in the way) but it looked like some sort of handle. I stumbled to my feet before swooping up the thingamehthing. And let me tell you, that thingamehthing was HEAVY. I almost knocked myself over again trying to lift the thing. I then looked at the thingamehthing and was pleasantly surprised.

FORITWASAGIANTHAMMEROHMYGAWD!

Now, have any of you guys ever played Tales of Legendia? It's a pretty good game you should play it. Anyways, there's this guy in the game, Will Raynard and he has a giant hammer too. Well, that's kinda what my hammer looks like but without all the cool beads in it. Oh, and the end actually looks like a hammer, not a weird sphere shaped, whatever it is on the end of his.

Ok, I'm been trying to avoid this word, but yes, I am rambling.

I stared at the thing, wondering why the hell it was lying on the floor in the first place. Did someone lose it? Someone much more built then me to be able to lift this thing? I bet he had a macho name too. Like… 'The Rock' of something. Cause hell that would be weird if his name was Ashley. Can you imagine that? Some huge manly man going up to you and saying "My name is Ashley" in a deep manly voice, wearing sunglasses and wielding this thing? I wouldn't know wither to laugh or scream 'SHIT JUST GOT REAL!'

I was cut from my thoughts when I heard some bushes shake in the distance. My head snapped to source of the sound and my hands tighten around the hammer.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

I nearly kicked myself when I blurted that out. Seriously, like I could fight anything, I would have a much better chance if I just shut up and ran…so far away.

But I couldn't move. I was so scared. The rustling of the bushes grew closer and a figure could be seen in the distance. He was maybe the same height as me, but he was definitely more built then I was. My eyes started to water I was so scared.

"Do…DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I screamed. I held the hammer slightly away from my body trying not to fall over as I did. "I'M ARMED!"

The figure finally emerged from the bushes holding his hands up in a defensive matter. He looked about 15, 16. He was faired skinned and had some scratches on his face. But what caught my attention was the blinding red jacket that he wore and the way his hair was sticking out to the right. Plus the duel swords he was packing was a little intimating as well.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said, chuckling awkwardly. "Are you ok?"

And for the first time in my life, I fainted.

* * *

**Reviews would be much wanted, thanks!**


	2. Running

**A/N: I would have posted this faster, but my stupid internet decided to not work right after I finished up the second chapter. Oh freakin' joy, it hates me D=**

**Anyways, not much happens in this chapter. We meet some more people from Symphonia land, have a small chase scene, and end with sad-Ally**_**. Oh noes.**_

**Thanks for the reviews** **guys!** **Keep them coming! They help my ego and make me want to write faster! =D**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it, Lloyd and Genis would be married, and have ten children, all of them named Steve. But that's not what happens in the second one, is it? So no, I do not own it.**

**

* * *

**

Seriously, I think I should stop loving anime and start taking crack or something. Really, getting trapped in a video game? What is this fanfiction dot net? And sure, next thing I know Lloyd and Genis are gonna get married and Colette's gonna pull out two machine guns and go Rumbo on everyone's asses. Hehheh…that would be awesome. But alas, I am not in a video game, nor sucked into the internet. So these fandoms of mine shall stay locked into my head until I get bored in class. Then they will find they're way onto paper. But until then, I have to find out who took my memory foam pillow, cause this sure ain't memory foam. The bitchies.

I turned my head to reach deeper into the pillow.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled to myself, pulling my pillow closer to my head. I didn't really care if this was my pillow or not, it was still comfy.

I jumped as I heard the door slam from below. Though I ignored this and simply rolled to my side.

"LLOYD IRVING!"

My eyes bolted open.

"Simply because Dirk isn't here to drag you not of bed does not mean you can skip class, Lloyd!"

"W-wait! Professor! I can explain!"

I stumbled out of bed. _Lloyd's_ bed. Oh gawd I just slept in _THE_ Lloyd Irving's bed. I didn't know whether to be proud or cry. I jumped as I heard a slap and automatically felt bad for Lloyd.

"Ow! Wait Professor! There was this gir- OW!"

OOH GAWD THERE TALKING ABOUT ME GAME CHARACTERS ARE TALKING ABOUT ME WHAT DO I DO _WHHHHHHYYYYYY_!?

Wait, Lloyd's room goes into the baloney right? I can just go out there, jump down below, and then run away! Then they're continue on they're journey the same and I'll go to Triet and try to find a way home! It's perfect!

…Oh crap I forget about the killer bunnies in the forest and I don't have the holy grenade, _DAMMIT_!

"-and she just fainted in the forest?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do, so I brought her back here and now I waiting for her to wake up!"

_FUCKINGDO_!?!?

"I-I'll prove it she's just upstairs!"

LE HOLY _FUCK._

I ran out onto the baloney and looked down. Damn the ground looks high from her-ARGH! Don't think that! I swung one leg over the railing and-

"What are you doing?"

I froze for the second time that day. Dammit whatever you do don't look behind you cause if you look at them a black hole will open and everyone in Sylvarant, Tethe'alla _and _Earth will all grow arms out of they're skulls and die. And will be all _your fault_.

I looked behind me and quickly snapped my head back around when I saw the confused faces of Lloyd Irving and the infamous Raine Sage. My mind was racing; my heart beat was thumping against my chest so loudly that it was all I could hear. I really didn't know why I jumped off the baloney, and I probably never will. But the fact is that I, Alexandra of earth, jumped off that baloney and nearly broke both my legs doing it. Though much to my surprise, I landed, posed, and _hightailed_ it back into the forest.

Now why was I running? I know Lloyd, he wouldn't hurt me. Right? And I'm a girl too, so that counts. Right!? Lloyd doesn't hit girls! RIGHT!? He probably just wants to give me cookies! _RIGHT!?!? _Ow, my head hurts!

"Hey! Wait up!"

I glanced behind me to see Lloyd and a confused Professor running towards me. And oh gawds Lloyd is faster then me! I mean, he should be, he's one of the fastest in the game, but OH GODS OUT THERE WHY?!!?

I took a sharp left and jumped though the bushes, stopping when I realized something. I'!?!?

"Hey!"

Oh noes Lloyds sounds angoy. I think he needs a hug from his fah-juh. Go Fah-juh daddy Kratos g- HEY THAT'S MEH HAMMER!

I picked it up and hid behind a tree. Oh noes I hope this isn't the tree I puked on. I looked down at my boots. Phew, worried for a second there.

"Listen I know your there."

My grip on my hammer was so tight I felt like the skin on my knuckles would spit open at any second.

"We just want to talk, please come out"

I almost fell for Raines motherly tone. ALMOST. She's a sneaky one she is.

"Kick over your weapons!"

I felt all giddy inside when I said that. Oohoho I feel like a spy, or a ninja. Or both! Ohhoh I could be Jack Bauer!

My thought was stopped when I noticed two swords and a staff appear by my feet.

Oh shit I just disarmed Lloyd. What if a killer bunny attacks me? Oh god. I took a shaky deep breath. What the hell, I'm trapped in Tales of Symphonia and I have no where to go. I stepped away from the tree and faced them, still holding onto my heavy weapon. Argh, my head is pounding!

Oh, and just so you know, when I stepped out, I didn't almost kill myself on Raine's staff. Really, I didn't.

I looked between the two, my hands shaking. "What do you want?"

Wow, I'm a bitch. Lloyd just carried me all the way to his home and let me rest in his bed and I just disarmed him and made me chase me though a forest! Wow, who the hell am I?

"You're bleeding" Raine said softly. She must have noticed the confusion on my face because she pointed to my arm. I looked down, and sure enough, my entire lower left arm was coated with blood. I must have scratched myself on a branch or something running. Though I was more surprised by the amount of blood. I don't have a lot of blood in me, how the hell was I bleeding so much?

"I know healing arts, let me heal you."

Raine took a couple steps towards me and I panicked.

"STAY BACK!"

I swung the hammer at her. Luckily she jumped out the way before she was hit. Lloyd reached for his swords, only to find that they were no longer attached to his hips. Normally I would have found this pretty funny. However, I seem to be going though a sort of breakdown right now. Joy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at them. Argh, my heard was throbbing! I shut my eyes at the pain. "I'LL JUST MESS SOMETHING UP! I-I WOULD KNOW! I READ THESE ALL THE TIME AND-"

Why the hell did my head hurt so much? Then this loud buzzing started to rung loudly in my head. I dropped my weapon and grabbed onto my hair with both my hands, stumbling backwards. I think that Lloyd or Raine yelled something at me I really don't know; the buzzing was so loud that it drowned out any other sound. I think I might have fallen over but the ground wasn't usually this soft, was it? Nor did it smell like mint, or did it? Hell I didn't know what was going on any more. Then it all just stopped.

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

Is this what is felt like to die? I know this sounds corny but just hear me out. My mind felt light, but not in a bad way. It just felt like all the problems and thoughts were just whisked away. And the only thing I felt was…well…nothing. I opened my eyes. Or at least I think I did. For you see, there wasn't much to look at. In short there was nothing there. No rocks, no trees, no colour, nothing. Seeing as there was nothing to do, I simply…floated.

…

…

…

…

Oh God I _hope_ this wasn't the afterlife, cause it sure is boring as hell. Pun not intended. I made a face. Dammit I'm gonna die of boredom here, well… if I'm not dead already. I guess that would suck? But I really don't know. I was just going my hopes up. I thought I was really in Tales of Symphonia! Hehee, I know it's crazy but now I'm kinda sad that I don't get to meet everyone. I wonder if they're really like the game portrays? I wonder if they would like me? Well, the poo face father angel would probably hate me but that was a given. I would probably just throw tomatoes at him or something.

I giggled at the thought and was surprised to find out I still had a voice. Sweetness, that means I can start yelling out dirty words when I get more bor-

"FOUND YOU!"

I sat up quickly breathing heavily. I felt something wet slid off my head and drop on my lap. I paused for a second before picking up the wet cloth. Wow, never had one of these on my head before. I'm more surprised that it actually just stayed on my head. I roll in my sleep. A lot.

Oh right, and I seem to be in a bed, in a house. That isn't Lloyds. Aww… that means I can't sniff Lloyd's bed sheets and be a creeper. Damn missed my chance.

Wait. This house looks oddly familiar. I gave the house another quick look over. A lot of books, two beds (including the one I was in now), one floor house.

A-yep. I was in the Sage's house.

I paused once more. What a minute. If I was in the Sages house, then that means that Raine lives here with her little brother… who would happen to be…

The door then burst open and a winded looking Genis ran though the door quickly turning around and shutting the door shut behind him.

Oh god…

Oh God…

_Oh God_.

_!!!_

Oh yeah. Did I say that Genis is one of my favourite characters? Well…yeah, he is.

The urge to scream with delight and rape the lovable mage only rose when he turned and looked me in the eye. He looked shocked.

"Oh hey you're…awake."

Poor kid. Seriously it looked like the kid just ran through the whole city twice, while being chased by killer squirrels. Shut up these things are scary. I blinked at him. "What happened?"

Genis sighed and went to sit on his own bed which just happened to be beside the one I was lying in. "Nothing really, just Lloyd being stupid." He shrugged.

I forced a look of confusion. It seemed to have worked. Genis continued.

"He's the one that carried you here. You know brown goofy looking hair, tacky red jacket."

"Ah, that guy. And there is nothing wrong with that jacket! It looks warm."

Genis made a face. "Well yeah, but it's in the middle of summer."

"I dunno… maybe he's too stubborn to resister hot and cold?"

Genis chuckled quite evilly to this. "I wouldn't be too surprised." He smiled. "I'm Genis Sage. What's yours?"

"YOUR'E SO CUTE!" I yelled before jumping his bones. Then Raine walked in and beat me to a bloody pulp.

…ok not really but I wanted to do that pretty hard.

"I'm Ally N-" I paused. Was my last name really Symphonia worthy? I mean, if wasn't a bad last name, but it was long and kinda weird. I noticed Genis giving me a confused look. I seem to be getting a lot of those. I shook my head. "Ally Raynard." Hurr Hurr I named myself after another hammer weirder I'm so awesome, Herr Herr. "Now, where am I?"

I knew where I was oh course, but I had a strange feeling that said that if I went around screaming, _'I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT IS TO BE! HURR HURR'_ Then the priests would come and beat me up. And I know they would too. Those silly religion people.

Anyway. Genis then explained to be that I was in the town of Iselia and was currently in the Sage household, sleeping on his sister Raine's bed. (Which smelt like mint, just so you know.) Apparently Lloyd carried me here after Raine said that she didn't want me to far away from her so that she could watch out for me. Aww, that was so sweet of her! She should get a hug from Ally. That she should.

"I guess I should thank them both when I see them." I said smiling. Wow, I'm actually polite when I'm not around my friends to make me hyper! Oh just wait until we become best friends Genis. Herr herr herr.

Then, the man of the hour walked though the door.

"Hey Genis, how is she doin- hey! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Lloyd smiled when he saw me. Fully walking into the room and resting his arm on his weapon. Heheh, Lloydie pose.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks" I took this time to look down at my left arm, where the only thing left that showed that I was previously injured was a faint scar. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. "Sorry about what happened in the forest. I was a little…-"I searched my head for a word. "-…on edge."

Lloyd waved his hand lazily. "Don't worry about it. Though I'm kinda cur- hey is that an exsphere?"

I looked down at my right hand. And low and behold, there was an exsphere in all its blue shiny goodness staring back at me. "It would seem so." Huh, that wasn't there before. Or maybe I just fail so hard at observing things. Yeah, that made more sense.

Before Lloyd could say anything else Raine poked her head in though the door.

"Genis do you get the- oh so your awake."

OH GEEZ THANKS PROFESSOR, I FEEL LOVED. You know what? I take back that Ally hug. So ha.

I simply nodded in response. Raine nodded back before turning to Genis and Lloyd.

"Lloyd, Genis, go back to the classroom and study the journey of the chosen Joshua."

"But Professor…"

"Or it will be assigned as homework."

Lloyd turned to Genis. "Race you there!"

Genis stared at Lloyd as he ran out the door. "HEY!" He shouted before he jumped off his bed and ran after him.

I stared at the door for a second before focusing my attention back at Raine. Oh boy. Raine didn't look very happy. It must have been the try-to-attack-you-with-a-giant-hammer thing. Though I can't really blame her. If it was me I would throw a hussy fit.

Raine looked at me before she sighed and went to go sit where Genis was previously. She closed her eyes and looked at me again, though this time it was with concern.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks to you."

"That's good." -She shifted slightly- "But what were you doing in the forest in the first place? Um…"

"Ally"

"Ally. The forest is a dangerous place, even with a weapon."

I opened my mouth to answer but immediately closed it. Oh crap I didn't have a story thought out for my back round. And I can't just say 'Oh well, I come from another world called earth where you're all pretty much my salves, herr, so make me a sandwich!' Raine would probably either not believe me or knock me out and study me. Ohhh, don't want that.

Ok, quick, cover story. Go.

"Ok" I said turning to Raine, holding up my hands to show my seriousness. Yeah that's right the serious hands are there. Its go time. Woot woot.

Raine raised an eyebrow at my silence though she chose not to say anything. It must have due to the serous hands.

"So, my mother and my two sisters and I were traveling to Palmacosta because one of my sisters was accepted there for school. However, when we got there the school informed us that my sister being accepted was just a mistake. During this, my other sister went and ran away with her boyfriend."

I looked at Raine to see if she was following. She nodded. I continued.

"So my mum and I decided to go and look for her. However my oldest sister, the one who didn't get into school, decided to settle down in Palmacosta with her boyfriend and try to get into the school. So my mum and I traveled around Sylvarant trying to find my sister. We were out of luck, but my mother found herself a husband. But you see…"

I looked down at my lap. I'm so glad I took those drama courses in school.

"I never really liked him. He had this side to him that my mum couldn't see. He was…. He was really racist against half-elves."

For just a second Raine looked pained.

"I really didn't like that. So I…"

"Ran away?"

I turned back to Raine.

"Yeah, I ran. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time, but I thought that anywhere would be better then with him. That's when I came across this forest. I thought I could ask to stay at the house that I saw for a day or two and then come into town to see if I could found a job."

Ok, that takes care of the back story, quickly now! A reason why I snapped!

"But when I was walking to the forest, I got attacked by a bandit. I managed to lose him in the forest but since then I've been really…edgy."

Phew, I have to say, for a two second thought out story I think that was pretty good! Well, it wasn't all a lie. I really did have two sisters, and I did think one of then will run away with her boyfriend one day and the other one, is moving out soon. But I didn't have a racist father in law. That would suck.

Raine nodded at the end of my story. "I see." She reached over to me and placed the back of her hand on my forehead. My shoulders tensed a little at the touch but I calmed down when I realized she was just talking my temperature. "You're fever has gone down. But you should stay in bed and get some more rest just to be sure." She stood up and walked to the door. "I teach at the local school here, but I will be back in just a couple of hours."

I nodded and she turned to leave. Phew…got though that without a hitc-

"FOUND YOU AGAIN!"

I yelped and my hands flew over my mouth. The Professor looked back at me. I shook my head and leaped under the covers. I heard the door shut and I relaxed.

'Oh man you know you're really hard to find! The whole department was freaking out when we lost you after the teleporting! We thought you died! Well, it wouldn't have been the first time, but I'm pretty sure that the peoples here are much more confident in whatever that zappy thing is! So if you had died that would have been a MAJOR hit to they're ego! Oh man, I probably would have been out of the job! But you're here! I found you, AGAIN! Jeez you know that you're-'

That settles it. I have gone mad. There is a male voice in my head yelling at me. Heheh, I'm either crazy or possessed.

'Yo, you're not crazy. You just have to get used to people talking directly in you head now. You're not on earth anymore, things are different here.'

'You mean everyone has a male voice in their heads?' I asked in my head. Oh wow that sounds so weird.

'Neh, just you. You're special.'

'Who are you?'

There was a pause and I wondered if it was all just my imagination.

'Peter'

Or maybe not.

'Peter Pinto, at your service!'

I could almost hear his grin.

'Ok so what the hel- wait, you last name is Pinto?'

'Last time I checked it was!'

'That's so cool! You're like a car of something!'

'…a what?'

Oh gawd this guy wasn't from earth. Looks like I won't have someone to talk about earth things to. I groaned angrily.

'Look, just, why are you in my head and why and I here?'

'I'm your look out! I look out for things for you! And you're there to just look around for a while! Cool huh?'

'Cool? _COOL?_ I wanta go _HOME!"_

'Whoa, calm down Presea!' He laughed. I was far from amused. 'Anyway listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow, my shift it just about over.'

'WHAT?! Hey! Get back HERE!'

No answer.

I let out a frustrated groan and dug deeper into my pillow now more confused then ever. Why the hell would they send me into a video game to just 'look around?' It didn't make any sense! And who the hell are _they_!?

I growled into my pillow and punched it.

Why the _hell_ am I here!?


	3. Dork

**A/N: Woo Chapter three! This one isn't really as long as chapter 2, but because it wasn't as long I got to update faster was I guess it's win win! =D**

**Let's see... nothing really happens in this chapter, it's mostly just bonding time. Bonding with the ** **Iselian trio and some further bonding with Lloyd. Oh yeah, and more sad-Ally, jeez she's always so sad! Cheer up! =D**

**Again guys thanks for the reviews! sorry I haven't replied to everyones comments yet. But I decided to answer some of the question in the chapter itself because I'm lazy like that.**

ShadedUmbreon  
'Oh noes Lloyds sounds angoy. I think he needs a hug from his fah-juh. Go Fah-juh daddy Kratos g- HEY THAT'S MEH HAMMER!'  
Your going to mess up the story line arent you? If you are I so wanna help!

**Yes I am going to mess up the storyline a little bit. I not too sure about what I'm gonna mess up but I have some ideas. If anyone wants to help me with that then I'm not gonna hold it against you! =D**

**Disclamier:If I did own in, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would taking a bath in money! **

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Dork  
**

I can't say that I wasn't upset about meanie Petie just leaving in the middle of everything, but I didn't let it let me down! Ohoh, I did not! I got some much deserved rest and then was woken by Raine. Who then asked me some more questions about myself. I could tell she didn't trust me, but I think she started to loosen up when I acted surprised to hear that the Chosen of Regeneration lived in Iselia.

You should have heard it, it was amazing, really.

"Oh wow! The chosen, really?! I didn't even know she was born yet!"

After that Raine didn't think that I came to kill the chosen and rape her brother. Still iffy on the last one, but she did trust me a bit more. And then she told me that I was out for 2 days! SERIOUSLY! You think you would tell a person that when they wake up! She apologized when I told her that though so it's all good.

Then Genis and Lloyd walked in, along with the little chosen herself. I think the best way to describe her would be that she's like a diet soda. Light, bubbly, and bad for your heath. Seriously, she almost gave me a heart attack when she tripped and broke her nose. Luckily Raine was there to heal her back up. But I will always have that memory of a bloodied dazed looking Colette for as long as I will live.

I was then treated to Genis' homemade soup. I asked him to marry me but he said no_._ I was sad, but the soup was still amazing. Then Lloyd dragged me outside after Raine said it was ok and we played tag. For 3 hours. I really forgot how fun that game was. When we finally stopped it was dawn and we all chilled in front of Genis' house. Which was really bigger then it was in the game, all four of us sit there and watched the sun set.

I sat there and inhaled deeply smiling as I slowly exhaled. The air here in Sylvarant was much nicer and cleaner then back on earth. It was refreshing.

"I think I like it here." I said as I lay down on the grass. "It's a lot nicer then where I used to live."

The Iselian trio looked down at me in almost complete unison. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What's so funny?" Lloyd asked, chuckling softly as well.

My smile grew as I shook my head. "Oh nothing. So, how long have you guys known each other?"

"Well, I met Genis when I first started school." Lloyd made a face as he tried to remember something. "I think I was…10?"

"12" Genis corrected. "Lloyd here was crying his eyes out because he couldn't find the school hou- ow!"

Genis was cut off when Lloyd bonked him on the head. "Sh-Shut it Genis!"

Colette and I giggled at Lloyd's look of embarrassment. And of course Genis wouldn't let a chance to laugh at his best friend pass him by.

"I meet Genis when Raine came to my house when I was sick." Colette said happily. "I was sad because I couldn't go outside, but Genis cheered me up!"

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I was 11, and Genis was 8."

Dah'Awwww!

"You guys are lucky" I said, closing my eyes to further enjoy the breeze on my face. "I wish I had childhood friends. Could never stay in one place long enough to keep any."

"'You may never see them again, but they will always be in your heart.'"

I cracked an eye open to look at Colette.

"That's what my grandmother told me when I was little."

I nodded and shut my eye again. "It's a good saying. I'll try to remember it."

Speaking of friends, I kinda miss mine. I know it's only been 2 days, but I miss joking around with them. Though I guess I'm kinda mad at them too. I'm gone from school and they're not gonna come visit me. The bitches.

'Hey, Peter?'

'No not Peter it's my shift now.'

…the hell?

'Now who are you?'

'Crystal Connor. I'll be keeping an eye on you for a while, do you need anything?'

She's British. I had to suppress a squeal. I love British accents, and her accent was amazing. I can't really explain it, it's like, when you think of a British accent and then you watch a British program or something and it's not what you thought it would sound like. Well, her voice was what I thought. That means she's awesome.

'I can hear you're thoughts you know.'

Crap.

'But I guess I should thank you.'

It sounded like she was sipping on something, coffee?

'Yep.'

Awesomesauce.

'Hey Crystal, what day is it today?'

'Friday February 27.'

'Thanks.'

I cut our conversation short. She didn't seem as hyper and lovable as Peter was, even though we got off on the wrong foot. I tuned myself back into the conversation that was going on around me.

"-ileve it's only 6 days away."

"Yeah, six days until Colette goes to save the world."

Six days to a hudda whatta now?

"…yep! I'm gonna become an angel and make everyone happy!"

Oh no no no, I can't do this. I tuned myself back out of the conversation. No, I'm not going on the journey. Then I would have to pretend to not know what's wrong with Colette and although we're not take close I know we will be. Colette's just the kind of person where it's next to impossible to hate. I wasn't strong enough to do that. I'm not, no, that's it, I don't care I'm not going on that thing.

I'm not.

* * *

Argh. I must have fallen asleep. You silly goose, you've been in Sylvarant for two days and you've spent most of it sleeping. Oh well, that least I wasn't thrown in in the middle of the journey. That would suck, I would be walking everywhere and my feet will always hurt and- hey this ground is moving. The ground usually doesn't move. Bad ground, stop moving.

I opened my eyes a little and groaned seeing as it was still dark out. Well not really _still_ dark cause this was the first time I've seen it dark but it's always unpleasant to wake up in the middle of the night. I was thinking of going back to sleep when I heard a voice.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Lloyd…?" I said rising my head up a little. "Where are you taking me?"

Yep, Lloyd was giving me a piggy back somewhere. It was actually kinda creepy, waking up to someone carrying you somewhere. I then imaged Lloyd as an evil villain. A cool one with a cape, top hat and goatee. He was running while carrying me and chuckling like bad guys do. Oh, and he also had a monocle. It was awesome.

"Well, my dad isn't home for a few days and I heard you had no where to go so uh…" Lloyd turned his head away from me slightly. Dah'Aww he was embarrassed! "Dwarven vow number 2, 'Never abandons those in need.'"

I nodded. Then realizing he couldn't see it I spoke. "So you kidnapped me?"

"Hey! You can walk by yourself now!"

"NO!" I snuggled my head into the crook of his shoulder. Huh, he smelt like a weird mix of grass and sawdust. I missed my chance to smell his bed sheets and be a creeper, but I guess smelling the real thing was the next best thing. He smelt nice, in a weird way.

"Hey stop that! That tackles!" His shoulder tensed, almost crushing my nose. Luckily I got out before that could happen. In response I wrapped my arms around his neck a little tighter.

"Still not getting off!"

"I can't carry you forever! We're almost at your weapon."

I blinked. "What? I thought my hammer was at your house?" I guess the hammer is mine now. Too bad who ever dumped it.

'The hammers a gift from me to you.'

I almost jumped when I heard Crystals voice.

'Well…um…thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

I turned my attention back to Lloyd.

"-Weighs a ton how did you manage to carry it around by yourself?"

"Um…"

'When anyone else but you lifts the hammer it becomes heavier. We thought you might need it.'

…the hell did that mean?

'So the others will think you're stronger then you really are.'

Ah.

"I'm just awesome Lloyd. That's all you need to know."

"What does being awesome have anything to do with lifting a hammer?"

"_Everything_, Lloyd. It has _everything_ to do with lifting a hammer."

It was then silent. A couple minutes later I heard Lloyd mumble 'I don't get it...' but I was too busy trying not to fall asleep on Lloyd again. Lloyd's really comfortable to lay on even with his spenders pointing into me. I only had one other friend who was this comfortable, but she was all the way back on earth. Huh, I wonder if she's playing Tales of Symphonia right now. How ironic.

A couple more minutes in and Lloyd dumped me and I got my hammer from a couple of bushes. Lloyd was smart enough to hide it at least. Then Lloyd told me that it was Raine's idea. My respect for Raine grew by 3 points.

It was kinda scary walking around though the forest in the dark. Which is really weird how I'm scared now, being on Lloyd back would have made me more venerable. My whole back was exposed and Lloyd would've had trouble fighting with a person on his back. Though now that I'm walking by myself I felt like I now have to fend for myself and that was a scary thought. I've never fought for my life ever. Never ever. Well, I took that martial arts class for a year but I hardly think that counts.

But really, the fact that we won't getting attacked at all made me nervous. I gripped my hammer tighter as I voiced my thoughts to Lloyd.

"The monsters in the forest don't attack as much at night." He said like he was discussing the weather. "I guess even monsters go to bed around this time."

"If they sleep on beds." I imagined a killer bunny wearing a night cap and sleeping in a small bed. "Cause that would be weird. I wonder if they would have little kitchens and-WHOA!"

I felt myself slam my hammer onto the ground in front of a killer bunny. The ground under the bunny spiked up and stabbed the bunny in the stomach causing it to squeak out in pain. I froze as I watched it clutch its stomach and then cough up blood on my hammer. Oh my god, what have I done!

I backed away as Lloyd took out one of his swords and stabbed it in the head, killing it instantly. I turned away and covered my mouth with my hand, resisting the urge to gag.

'Congratulations, you just performed your first arte. Pound.'

I ignored her. If it was any other time I would have commented on the stupid attack name but now was not the time. I just _killed_ something. And it didn't even try to attack me. It may have just been hopping to its family, to his little bunny wife and his little bunny kids. Oh god what have I done?

"Phew, it was a good thing that you attacked it before it attacked-" His smile faded when he turned to me. "Hey, are you ok?"

I didn't trust myself to talk, so I just shook my head. Oh god, please don't cry, please don't cry please don't cry.

Lloyd walked over to me and placed on awkward hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I pushed the emotion back and shook my head again grabbing onto my weapon and walking ahead. "It's nothing. I…I've just never killed anything before."

I didn't stop walking when Lloyd didn't catch up with me. I know it seemed kind of cold, but I didn't trust myself to stop either. I was already on the verge of tears, and I didn't want to cry in front of Lloyd. He'll think I was weak.

A moment later Lloyd caught up with me carrying something. I glanced down to see what it was. I looked at Lloyd in horror when I saw that it was the bunny corpse. "Lloyd! What are you doi-"

"I was 13." He looked up at my confused face. "When I killed my first monster. It was a bunny too."

I continued to look at him in silence. I couldn't really tell what he was felling. Sadness? Anger? He turned and looked up at the trees. The trees were too dense to see the sky, but the moonlight still shone though and illumined the path.

"I stayed home that day and cried. When my dad found out what happened he went into the forest and brought back the bunny I killed. He turned it into dinner." He chuckled at the memory. "He told me that the monsters life wasn't wasted, that it was used to keep us alive."

"That seems a little selfish."

Lloyd turned to me and chuckled softly. "Maybe it was, but it made me fell better. Plus it tasted better then I thought it would."

I paused for a second before feeling a smile tug at my lips. Well, I've never gone hunting before, and I just caught something for us to eat. Ha! I'm awesome. Praise me.

"Ok. But I caught it so you cook it!"

"Huh? But I stabbed it la…"

Lloyd trailed off when he noticed he had brought back some unpleasant memories.

"Ok fine, fine I'll cook but I can't say it will taste as good as the one that my dad made."

I waved it off. "Meh, I'm sure it will taste fine."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

"Because If it isn't"-I raised my hammer slightly-"then you shall feel my wrath!"

Lloyd smirked at me a twinkle in his eye. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked back placing one hand on my hip. "And what if it is?"

I yelped when I saw Lloyd reach for his swords. "Hey! Can't we all just be friends?!"

Lloyd laughed at me as his hands relaxed. "You dork."

I've never been so happy to be called a dork in my life.


	4. Chocolates and Bonding

**A/N: Whoo! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day whoo! (Well... two days really, cause it's like, 2 in the morning but we can just ignore that) So sorry if there are more grammer mistakes then usual. I usually fix them by reading my story out loud, but my mums sleeping rigth now and she already came in twice and told me to shut up xD  
**

**I told myself that I would start getting to the journey at chapter 5, but the way things are going I don't think that I'll get it it will chapter 7 or eight. Maybe if I'm lucky a little sooner .**

Jam-on-toast-is-good

I like Crystal more than Peter. Yup. She seems very professional. Is she going to show up again later or shall we again meet someone new...? Hmm...I wonder...

**No, there's only two people. It's just that the more I thought though the kind of work these people had to do the more I realized that oen person doing it alone would be impossible. So I got two people instead! Rah.**

Aww...Don't be sad, Ally! *throws Genis plushie at story*

**Screw Ally I want that plusie! *pushes Ally back and grabs plusie* HA!**

**Diclamier: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Hell I don't even HAVE Tales of Symphonia =C**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Chocoalates and Bonding   
**

We made it though the forest with only two other battles. We were attacked by a wolf and a ladybug. The ladybug scared the crap out of me. It was freaking to my knees! I killed that one, it freaked me out. And I got bug slime all over my hammer! It was really gross, Lloyd laughed at me. I flicked bug slime at him he flicked it back. We had a really girly flick fight. It was actually really funny, we were both laughing and being disgusted at the same time.

As for the wolf, Lloyd knocked it out and we continued.

When we got back to Lloyd's house, Lloyd sat down and started to skin the bunny. I tried to help but Lloyd noticed how pale I was getting and told me to wait in his room. So here I am now. Laying on Lloyd's bed once more, looking up at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling. It was all wood like and stuff.

…Yeah I'm bored.

'Hey, Crystal?'

'Yes?'

Oh hey she's still there.

'Hello'

'Hi.'

This was the first time that I was really alone and had a chance to talk to Crystal. I guess I should use this time to try and find out about why I'm here.

'So…ah…how was you're day?'

Oh wow, what the hell Ally.

'Eventful I should say.' She said sipping on her coffee. 'My day is basically you're day. If you're day is eventful, mine will be too.'

'That's the creepiest thing anyone has ever said to me.'

Oh! Speaking of being a creeper. I rolled over and sniffed a handful of Lloyd's bed sheets. Hmm, lemony? That didn't smell like Lloyd. I guess he changed his sheets or something. Curses.

'You call me a creeper and look what your doing!' She sounded amused. That made me happy for some reason.

'I'm just lowing myself to your level.'

'At least I get paid to do this.'

'Wait…you get paid to watch me?'

'Yes. I'm here to watch you and make sure that you don't do anything stupid while your there.'

She said stupid like steeww-pid. I love British people.

'So um… how long am I gonna be here for?'

There was a pause and faint typing could be heard in the back round. 'You're records say that you shouldn't be there for too long.'

I smiled.

'But you never know.'

I frowned.

'Something big might happen~' She said this is a sing-songy way. But before I could retort Lloyd called me down. I rose out of bed and went downstairs.

'Hey, say stupid again.'

'Stupid'

I 'tee-hee'd and Lloyd looked at me strangely. I waved it off and helped carry the food over to the table. And you know what? Dinner was actually better then I thought it would be. I always thought that Lloyd was a little of the bad side when it came to cooking (he usually failed at making the simplest dishes whenever I made him cook) but I guess I was wrong.

"Hey Lloyd, this is actually pretty good!" I said after a careful taste test.

Lloyd smiled at the comment. It was kinda weird seeing Lloyd without his infamous red jacket. I guess he took it off when he was cooking because the stove was hot or something. He wore a black tank top underneath which was actually a load off my mind cause whenever I drew him without his jacket he was wearing a black tank top.

…Or nothing at all! Rawr!

"Thanks! My dad's gone on business trips a lot so I kinda learned to cook for myself."

I was about to say 'you know, a girl likes a man who can cook over a fancy car' But I figured that we haven't known each other for that long and he could take it the wrong way. Plus he doesn't know what a car is. That would have been awkward.

I was then hit by a wonderful idea. "Hey Lloyd when did you say you're dad was coming back?"

"Uh… I didn't… and two days from now. Why?"

I couldn't hold back my grin as I snuffed food into my month. Signaling for him to hold on. He didn't take his eyes off me the whole time I was chewing. "What is it?" He said after I swallowed.

I grinned quite widely again and leaned over the table slightly. Lloyd leaned with me. "You see…I was thinking that we should have-"

I leaned back into my chair and took another bite of my bunny meat. Lloyd was starting to look a little pissed off but I didn't care. This was too much fun.

"We should what? We should have _what_?!"

I swallowed and forced a look of confusion. "We should have what now?"

"I dunno! What should we have?"

I shrugged. "I dunno Lloyd! You should think of these things, I'm you're guest!"

Lloyd looked dumbfounded. "What? I…I mean- you!"

Wow I never thought that would be so much fun to tease Lloyd like this! Of course, I never thought I would ever meet Lloyd in the first place but never mind that. I burst out laughing and Lloyd looked more pissed at me.

"I…I'm just messing with ya'! I said inbetween laughs. Lloydie was not amused.

"Anyways, about my idea! We should have…" I leapt out of my chair and struck a dramatic pose. "A SLUMBER PARTY!"

Lloyd just stared.

And stared.

…And stared

…

…and stared.

I frowned and turned to him. "You're ruining the flow here, come on, say something!"

Lloyd blinked and opened his mouthy to speak. He when closed it, not to sure what to say. It was my turn to be a little pissed off.

"Come on! It will be in Colette's honor!" -Lloyd's head peaked up a bit at the mention of Colette's name- "I mean she's going on the journey soon right? And we might not have the chance to get together for a long time." I felt a ping of sadness when I said this. Both Lloyd and Genis really believed that they would see Colette after she regenerated the world. Desperate this I forced a sly smile on my face. "So just think! A night without parents! Just you, me, Colette and Genis staying up late and doing whatever we want!"

Lloyd seemed to share my excitement for he stood up from his seat with a gleam in his eye. "Yeah! We can make s'mores!"

"And stay up late!"

"And tell ghost stories!"

"And play truth or dare or I never!"

Lloyd looked at me strangely. "What's truth or dare and I never?"

I simply stared at him in complete and utter shock. "You've NEVER played truth or dare? I mean, I never I can understand, but _truth or dare!?"_

Lloyd looked around the room nervously. "N-No I've never even heard of it."

I looked at Lloyd with pity. So much fond and disturbing memories that he could have if he had only have know of the wonder that is truth or dare!

"He-hey! Don't look at me like that! Is it really that fun of a game?"

A wicked smile crossed my features. "Oh you don't know the half of it." I picked up my now empty plate. "Now c'mon! The faster we go to bed the faster we can tell Colette and Genis in the morning!"

We put our plates away before we said our good nights and went to bed. I stayed in Lloyd's room again while Lloyd stayed in Dirks. Lloyd's house was actually bigger then it was in the game, the stars upstairs lead to a hallway instead of Lloyd's room. And Dirk actually had a room.

Anyways, Lloyd gave my some of his old clothes to wear as pajamas and they were actually pretty comfortable. Oh, and they were red too. Hand up for whoever wasn't expecting that. Shame on you.

So, here I am again. Lying in Lloyd's bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had tried to sleep, but I just wasn't tired. I guess it was due to the fact that I've already slept most on the day anyway, or because I was actually kind of excited about tomorrow. Whatever it was, it was preventing me from sleeping.

'Hey Crystal? You still there?'

'Mmm-hmm.'

Huh. She stuck around longer then Peter.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping or something? I mean, it's kinda late.'

There was a pause.

'I'm more surprised that you're worried about me. Someone who could very well be your enemy.'

'I-I'm not worried. I'm just curious is all'

'I can hear your thoughts, remember?'

…crap.

'But no, I'm not going to sleep. I have to stay awake and watch you.'

'So you're just gonna watch me sleep for the next couple hours?'

'Yes, or at least until my shift is over. Then that Peter fellow will take over.'

Hehheh Peter fellow.

'Wait, so you guys don't know each other?'

'No. I was told that we don't even work in the same building. He may as well be on the other side of the world.'

'Where are you?'

'Manhattan, New York.'

I almost chocked on…I dunno something. I was pretty surprised.

'Huh?! What?! That would mean you're on earth!'

'It would seem that way.'

'So what?! There's some kind of company sending children into video games!?'

'I can't tell you.'

'Why not?!'

'Because I'm not to sure myself.'

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. So I just flipped over to my side and tried to get to sleep again.

'…If you need anything just ask. I'm going to be doing paperwork.'

'Yeah, whatever. Thanks'

It took a while, but I managed to fall asleep. I think I might have had a dream that night. Something about Colette talking to Raine about something or other. But I forgot most of it when I woke up. The only thing I remember about it was Colette saying 'they would be happy' but that's it. I was kind of wondering about it in the morning, but I pushed it aside and got dressed before meeting up with Lloyd downstairs.

I think it might have been around mid morning when Lloyd and I went back to Iselia together. There were more monsters in the forest now then there was last night. But they weren't really a treat and were taken down quite quickly. I'm only saying this because Lloyd was there to beat them all up while I watched and ran in at random times to smash something. Oh good old Hammy what would I do without thee?

Anyways, we reached Iselia about an hour later and we went to the Sages household for breakfast, since we forgot to eat any and there was no school today since it was a Saturday.

"Good morning Raine. Good morning Genis." I called as Lloyd and I walked in. Genis looked up from his book with a horror filled face. "Run."

I really didn't understand, but Lloyd did. He was halfway though shoving me out of the door when Raine appeared from what I was guessing to be the kitchen.

…

…

…oh.

"Ah! Good morning Lloyd, Ally. You're just in time! I just finished making breakfast!"

Aww. How could I say no to a face like_ that_. She looked so happy and proud of herself. I pushed Lloyd out of the way and walked towards Raine. "Sounds good I'm staving!"

Raine looked very pleased with my choice. "Oh Ally! Thank you for trying out my newest invention!"

Ooh boy she calls her meals inventions. Woo.

I turned to the others, who both had a look of pity on they're faces. Oh c'mon, it couldn't be that bad. Right?

I started getting a little worried when I heard Genis say 'It was nice knowing you, Ally' before I stepped into the kitchen.

I looked down at the plate that was placed in front of me. It was just a normal omelet. An omelet filled with cheese, tomato, lettuce, and chocolate. …yes you heard me right, chocolate.

…

And it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I know that's from the girly part deep inside me.

I picked up the folk that was beside the plate and started picking out the tomatoes. Raines noticed this. "Oh, you don't like tomatoes?"

"I don't mind them; I just don't really like them in my food." I said truthfully. I was weird like that. I didn't mind tomato flavored stuff, just not in my food. I could eat them when they were alone just fine though. Raine seemed a little disappointed that I didn't like tomatoes. I guess it was a prime ingredient in balancing out the chocolate flavor or something.

"Ok." I said to myself after I took out all tomatoes I could find. "Here goes nothing…"

I took a bite of the omelet and the inside of my mouth exploded with flavor. It was…it was…

I turned to Raine. "Raine…you're beautiful" I said before taking another bite on my omelet. She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Really?! You like it?!"

I nodded, shoving another piece of chocolaty eggy goodness into my mouth. Lloyd and Genis pointed they're heads into the kitchen. I waved to them.

"Hey guys, you gonna try this." I said pointing to my plate. "It has all the protein of eggs _and _all the awesomeness of chocolate!"

Genis looked at me like I was crazy but Lloyd came to stand beside me. "Really?" He asked, giving my breakfast a thoughtful look.

"Lloyd what are you doing?! This is-" Genis stopped when his older sister smacked him on the head.

"Genis try some or be quiet."

Genis grew pale and didn't say anything more.

I turned my attention back to Lloyd after watching that amusing scene. "Yeah! Try some!" I cut off a piece and stabbed it with my folk, holding it up for Lloyd to eat. Lloyd paused for a second before eating the small piece of eggy awesomeness. There was then a really eerie silence as we all watched Lloyd chew slowly on Raines newest invention. Then his eyes widened and he coughed the food onto his gloved hands.

"Eww!" I yelled. "Lloyd that's disgusting!"

Raine looked angry and chest fallen at the same time. It was gonna weird. "Lloyd Irving!" Lloyd jumped at the sound of his name. I couldn't help but laugh at this. What do you know? I get food_ and _a show! "Wait Professor! I can-ah…"

The next 10 minutes consisted of Raine chasing Lloyd around the house, which was actually really amusing. Though in the end, Lloyd and I some how managed to get Genis outside without Raine around and tell him our plan.

"A slumber party for Colette?" Genis repeated. He frowned. "But Raine would never let me go if she knew that Dirk wasn't there."

Lloyd looked downcast. "Yeah your right."

I shrugged. "Just ask. You never know, she may say yes."

She better say yes. She knows what's going to happen to Colette. She should want her to be happy before she becomes and angel.

Genis looked unsure. "Well… I'll guess I'll try." He walked back into the house.

I turned to Lloyd. "Well that's one down."

Lloyd turned back to me, confused. "…Huh? How do you know?"

I smiled turning back to the Sages' house. "I just have a feeling."

Genis ran out several moments later with a big smile on his face. "She said yes! I can come!"

"Awesomesauce." I said giving Genis a thumbs up.

"That's awesome Genis!" Lloyd said pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah! This is gonna be lots of fun!"

I seriously wanted to rape this child. He was so goddamn cute.

'God you're since a rapist.'

You remember when I said that Peter was lovable? I take that back. As soon as I heard his voice again I got really angry. I really didn't like this guy.

'I don't like you. Shut you.'

I then tuned Peter out and went with the two males to go see Colette.

Yays, Colette grandmother let Colette come!. Colette's grandma is amazing. And she looks pretty good for her age. I would tap that.

Anyways, after all that was said we all wondered around town talking and about what we were going to do and getting some things like sneaks for the party. Ohoh, this was going to be a fun night indeed.


	5. True Beginnings

**A/N: Well heres the next chapter you guys! It's actually later then I thought it would be because I kept writing the endings, erasing them, and adding more xD So yea I'll probably add a new chapter once each week because school kinda gets in the way and when I'm on the computer during the week it's usually to do stupid homework .**

**Anyways, remember when I said that the journey wouldn't start until about chapter 7 or 8? I lied xD**

Jam-on-toast-is-good

Your story has made me create the mental picture of Dirk in a suit with a breifcase saying "I'll be back from the meeting in a couple of days, Lloyd. Don't forget to feed Noishe." ...Thank you for that...

**This made me lol. Dirk is awesome, he would so work that suit xD**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Tales of Symphonia. I would so trade the rights of Ally for it.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: True Beginnings  
**

Oh ya, fun night indeed. Lloyd, Genis and I sat around sulking in Genis' house, junk food piled around us completely untouched. So much for an awesome slumber party in Colette's honor. But I'm skipping ahead, let me backtrack and fill you all in.

Ok, so when we last left out heroes, we were all walking around town planning the most epically awesome slumber party in the honor of the Chosen of Regeneration. We bought lots of junk food, little party hats (Colette got a special pink hat with lots of confetti at the top) and random other things that we thought would amuse us (There was this little mana powered person that danced. Lloyd bought it for me when my constant giggling started creeping people out). So anyways, we started heading back to Lloyd house with all this stuff plus Genis' and Colette's backpacks with sleeping bags and pajamas and what not, when suddenly this guard guy from the village ran up to us. You know the one with the strainer on his head? Yeah, him.

Anyways, he was sent to fetch Colette for a meeting that she had to attend. Apparently the Desians came down to the village randomly and went to renew the peace treaty that they hold with the town. Talk about random. The Desians demanded that the meeting be hold with both the Chosen and the Mayor present. Then Raine appeared a couple minutes later, saying that she didn't want us to pass by the Human Ranch until after the renewal of the treaty. Something about when a new treaty is being discussed the old treaty is completely admonished until the new treaty is made. So in the time of the old treaty being broken and the new treaty being made, there is no treaty. Don't worry I didn't really get it either, but Raine looked like she was in a hurry so I didn't ask about it.

So now, here we all are, being lazy and sulking around Genis' house. All frinkin' tired but none of us wanting to sleep. Lloyd and Genis were both too worried about Colette and Raine (who's at the meeting as well for some reason) and didn't want to go to bed until they came back.

Seriously though, I was really fucking tired.

I didn't know Colette and Raine as much as they did and we really aren't that close either. Though I was hoping for some Chosen-Ally bonding time at that slumber party but that's not happening now, is it? Arghh… I'm so tempted to just yell 'FUCK THEM I'M TIRED' and then curl up in Raine's minty fresh bed. And why the hell is it minty? I need to ask her that later, but what the hell!

DAMMIT I'M TIRED AND ANGRY.

God damn the next person to talk to me is getting bitch slapped I swear to God.

'So Ally, 'sup?'

I actually groaned angrily but Lloyd and Genis just glanced at me before continuing in they're game of 'who can stay up the longest'.

'_GOD. FUCKING. DAMMIT. PETER!_'

'Whoa no mean to swear just doing meh job and making sure you aren't dead yet.'

'I swear Peter you talk to me at the WORST times.'

'Yeah, but it's what makes me lovable.'

"YOU BITCHFACE!"

I didn't noticed that I said that out loud until both Genis and Lloyd were looking at me like I just grew a little alien head out of my shoulder that spoke Spanish. Oh snap. I looked between the two of them, trying to think of a good excuse for my random outburst other then 'Oh sorry, just talking to the guy in my head HURR'.

"Um…"

Good start, good start.

"That…those…Desians are?" That could've gone without the questioning tone and stupid face but good enough.

"Yeah!" That's right, you tell them Genis! "Who do they think they are?! Bursting in here without a warning or anything!" Yeah! And they didn't even bring tea or cookies or anything to pardon for they're rude invasion!

Lloyd's fists clutched and he buried his face deeper into his folded arms. "These half elves are all the same."

Oh shit he didn't. I completely forgot that Lloyd at one point thought like that, even if it was just for a little while. For some reason this made me really angry. Maybe it was because of the look of pain on Genis' face, or maybe it was because I was just really sick of stupid unnecessary racism. But whatever it was, I snapped at Lloyd.

"Really Lloyd, what the hell?! This has nothing to do with half elves!"

Lloyd looked up at me slightly taken aback by my sudden change of mood. "But…the Desians…"

"What ABOUT the Desians!? Just because a lot of them are half elves doesn't mean that all half elves are as blood thirsty and evil as they are! What about the other half elves?! The ones who just try to live a normal life but have to be constantly put down by people like YOU!"

Oh god I was up and pacing. There was no stopping me now.

"What can they do about being born as half elves? What if people just starting hating you because you have…" -I looked at Lloyd- "BROWN HAIR or something! You can't help it that you have brown hair, hell you were fucking BORN WITH IT! DAMMIT half elves are living breathing people too you know! Just because they have pointed ears and can use magic doesn't mean they're all gonna kill your family and rape you're children! JEEZ comments like that just make me so…so…ARGH!" I picked up the closest thing to me, which happened to be a pillow, and chucked it as hard as I could at Lloyd. It didn't do much, but it did startle him enough to make him fall out of the chair that he was sitting on. This pleased me. "I'm going outside."

And that's just what I did. I grabbed my hammer and stormed outside in a ball of pissed off bitch fury and shoved someone out of my way as I went. I think it might have been Raine, but I really didn't care at this point. I stormed into the Iselia forest and just kept walking. And walking and walking. I was stomping around and mumbling things under my breath, making a lot of noise and probably attracting a lot of monsters. But I really didn't care. Let them come, me and my mighty hammer of justice welcome them.

I soon found myself outside of the Human Ranch. I stopped and looked at it. It was bigger then I thought it would be, but not by much. Two…three stories max, with probably a basement of some kind for torture. I shivered at the thought but continued looking at the building anyway. It was just like the game. There was the bush that Genis sneaks behind, the cliff that Lloyd and Genis climb on top of to see Marble get whipped, the other cliff that Lloyd will jump off of one da-

"Would you excuse us?"

I knocked myself out of my thoughts and turned to the owner of the voice. It was a Desian. Well three Desians really. I guess they were at Iselia for the meeting or whatever.

"Sorry." I said before stepping out of they're way. They started walking along the narrow path to the ranch when the one that spoken paused and turned back to me.

"You really shouldn't hang around the human ranches you know. A kid like you could get hurt. Unless…you want to join us?"

I shook my head and gave the Desian a small smile. You know, for a person that's part of a organization that's suppose to hate all humans and want to kill and or torture them and make exspheres, he's pretty nice. He nodded in understanding before he started to follow his coworkers that were already at the gates of the ranch. Though he seemed to rethink it and walk back over to me. Even though it was a nice Desian, it was still kinda scary to be approached by one. He just stood there staring down at me for a while (cursed height difference) before he said something that I was not expecting at all.

"You look sad, do you need a hug?"

Before I could even process what had happened, I practically threw my hammer to the side, tossed my arms around his middle, and buried my head in his chest. He smelt like pine and iron, and it was strangely comforting. I remember I had only had one other random stranger ask me if I wanted a hug, and that was at an anime convention. The guy looked like a rapist too. I loved conventions ever since that day.

I stepped away from the man and smiled. "Thanks, I really needed that." He nodded and gave a small smile in return. "No problem, but really go back to the village, don't hang around here, it's dangerous."

I nodded before picking up my hammer and darting past him and back towards to village. I throw a quick thanks over my shoulder before picking up speed. Or at least, as much as I could with good ole Hammy. Me thinks he should go on a diet or something.

Well, that nice Desian fellow made me feel a lot better. I don't even remember why I was so angry in the first place! Haha! I'm just gonna go back to Genis' house and continue to sulk with him and Lloyd while not sleeping and waiting for his lovely half elf sister to come-

I stopped in my tracks. Oh shit I just made a huge ass rant to Lloyd and Genis about half elves and stormed off.

…  
…

…

…

_SHIT._

What do I do now? I can't just come back to Genis' house and walk in like nothing happened! Or if I do walk in do I have to pretend to still be angry or something? I still have some time to ponder this before I get back to the Sages house, right?

I tuned myself back into reality for a second to see that I was in front of the Sages house, reaching for the doorknob. I really need to pay more attention to what I do from now on. I ripped my hand away from the door and turned away, taking a few steps from the house just in case I go in again without me knowing. That would suck.

'You're a weirdo, can I talk to you now?'

'Not the time Peter, having a small mental breakdown here.'

'Lloydo's at your back.'

"Say wha-?" I spun around to find myself face to face with the brown haired duel swordsmen in all of his red clothed glory. And it more like nose to nose really. We were really close to each other; I could see all of Lloyd's intimate details. Huh, it that a mole I see? Or maybe its just dirt. Before I had a chance to examine it Lloyd stepped back putting a good three feet between us. Damn, I was kinda curious about that spot. Now I'll never know.

"Ally…"Lloyd looked down at the ground after I tried to lock eyes with him. "About what happened in there…"

"I'm sorry." I said a little too quickly. For some reason, having too many bonding moments with Lloyd in since a short time made me uncomfortable. Kinda felt like I stealing him from the others. I swear they're gonna catch on and gang beat me. And that sounds quite painful indeed. "I was just really tired and needed to vent and you were there…"

Lloyd finally looked up at me a somewhat angry look on his face. "No! You were right about half elves not being able to help being born as half elves."

"Lloyd…"

"The Desians are half elves, but that doesn't mean that all half elves are bad!"

"Lloyd."

"Everyone deserves to be treated equal! I can't-"

"LLOYD!"

Lloyd finally stopped his mini rant and finally recognized me again. I swear he forgot I was here or something.

"I would love to continue this conversation later, but right now I'm really fucking tired."

Lloyd just stood there for a second with his mouth open in mid sentence. If I wasn't so tired I would probably laugh at this, but now that I wasn't so pissed off I was pretty much dead. He then smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it is getting late."

I nodded. "A-yep, and some people like going into random rants of justice."

"Hey! I-I was just following your example!"

"But you need to learn that I'm awesome enough to do whatever I want!"

"You nerd!"

"Bah, I'm too lazy to argue right now."

And so we both stepped into the Sages household once more. Raine, Genis and Colette were all there, leaning or sitting around the small house. They looked up when we walked in and seemed to relax. Yep, don't worry; I didn't bite off Lloyd head as soon as I saw him. I also noticed that Colette and Raine were perfectly fine, no scratches or anything on them. Jeez, Lloyd and Genis are so silly, making me stay up all night so that I wouldn't look like a jackass for not caring about Colette and Raine as much as they do. Stupid want of being accepted.

"Oh Ally! I'm so glad you're ok!" Colette said happily, clapping her hands together. Too…tired…to make…witty comment. So I just nodded.

"Yes, I'm glad to see that you're both all right." Raine stood up and looked out the window. "But it's getting late; we should all go get some rest." I LOVE THIS WOMAN.

And, that's what we all did. Raine still didn't want us to walk past the human ranch (I didn't tell anyone about the nice Desian because I was kinda afraid they would stab me for letting my guard down around a frinkin' Desian) so Lloyd stayed over at the Sage's house and I went to sleep at Colette's house for the night. We had to sneak in because Frank and Phaidra were already sleeping. She let me borrow some of her pajamas for the night. They were pink, frilly and pretty tight. Colette's alot skinner then me I discovered. Which I guess would make sense I mean, the priests teach her self defense right? 'Cause that would really suck if the person who went to save the world died on everyone. That would be a bigger disappointment then learning that the cake is a lie. For some reason, the thoughts about cake and how tight these clothes were on me made me feel really self conscience about my own body. Oh just wait until we met Sheena.

Oh yeah, that's right, I'm not going on the journey.

This thought made me depressed. I know that I told myself that I wasn't going on the journey, but was it really worth missing out on the experience that most fans would kill themselves to have?

'Hey Peter…'

'Good to know I haven't been forgotten.'

I resisted the urge to call him mean names.

'Can I go home without going on the journey?'

Peter yawned. I guess he was tired too.

'Nope.'

I was afraid of that.

"Is something wrong?"

I was broken out of my thoughts from Colette's concerned voice. I once again tuned back into reality to find myself standing next to Colette's bed, clutching the blankets. I shook my head before climbing into the double bed with Colette, pulling the blankets on top of me. "Sorry about that just blanked for a second there."

Colette also shook for head, or as much as she could with her head against her pillow. "Oh no, it's ok. I do that sometimes too."

You don't say.

Silence then dawned upon us. I was really tired, but now that I'm actually in a bed I wasn't sleepy anymore. Figures.

"Hey, Colette?" I said while staring at her ceiling. There's a pink rose painted on there. I continued once I heard her shift on the bed. "What's its like being the Chosen?"

Her shoulders kind of stiffened at this and her face was emotionless. Though she quickly replaced it with a smile. "It's really great! One Day I'll become an angel and make everyone happy!"

I forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Everyone will once again live in peace." Colette's smile grew wider when she heard these words. "It's late, we should really get to bed. Good bye Ally."

"Good night Colette."

And with that said Colette blew out the lit candle and rolled over to her side. I did the same.

'Hey, Peter?'

I heard a rather large yawn in response.

'Are you sure I have to go on the journey to get back home?'

'Yep. There's no other way. Not one that I can think of.' His words were started to stir he was so tired. For once I actually felt bad for Peter, but just a little. He was still a stupid face.

'What time is it anyway?'

'5:30'

Ah, it's later then I thought it was.

'Just hurry up and sleep so I can go home.'

'Ok jeez keep you're pants on. Just one more question.'

Peter groaned.

'Why can't _you_ just send me back?'

'I can't 'cau-'

Then there was dead silence. I lay there for a couple minutes waiting to see if he would come back on, but he never did. I surpassed a groan and went to sleep. Figures that he would shut off commutations with me at the worst possible time. The jerk.

* * *

Over the next four days nothing really happened. On Sunday I asked Lloyd to spar with me a couple of times so that I could get better at wielding Hammy. He beat me pretty hard every time but at least he and Colette gave me some basic tips and advice. Even though some of them didn't really work because I was using a completely different weapon then them, the fact that they were trying to help made me feel better. Genis just pretty much sat there and made fun of everything wrong that I did. He stopped when I started turned everything he said into sexual innuendos. Raine also insisted that I go to school so I did. I learned a bit about the chosen Joshua but most of the time I was just trying to learn how to use a quill without getting half the ink on my arm. I also started spending the nights at Colette's house, so I got closer to her and her family. And I learned that Frank is flippin' awesome. Really, the first time I met him he made me crepes. I don't know if I ever mentioned this before but crepes are the best food in the history of food _ever_. I asked him to marry me but he said no. I was sad but the crepes were really good. I also met Noishe. I think I scared him when I yelled 'PUPPY!' when I saw him and pretty much rushed him. It's gonna take a while to gain his trust.

So anyway, that pretty much sums up everything that happened. Now I'm sitting in Raine Sages classroom once again sitting next to this pretty cool guy named Thomas and half listening to Raines lecture. I'm not too sure why, but almost as soon as I entered the classroom this morning I had the strangest sense of Déjà Vu. But it was probably because Raine was teaching us about the about Mithos and how he brought about the end of the Ancient War. I already knew this. So I sat and I doodled, and I tried not to become bored listening.

"LLOYD!"

I peaked up when a chalkboard eraser whizzed past my ear. I turned to see Lloyd hit right in the middle of the face with the eraser. I had to surpass a giggle when I noticed that now some of his hair was white.

Raine stood in front of him, not looking as amused as I was.

"…How do you manage to sleep standing?"

"Oh Professor Raine! Eh… is class over?"

Raine just signed and shook her head. She turned away from the poor boy that was forced to stand and hold two fill buckets of water and walked back up to the front. Lloyd then shuffled over to me and rested the buckets on the back edge of my seat. A little trick I made up after Colette, Genis and I had to listen to him complain about how sore his arms were for almost an hour. Raine has yet to catch us, and Thomas is pretty cool about it too.

"Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?"

The small half elf sat up straighter when he heard his name. It was really cute actually. Then again I think everything he does is F-ing adorable.

"Yes, Raine."

And of course he answers it right. I didn't know what the question was nor did I really pay attention to what Genis said to answer it. But he was usually right so I'll just assume he's right again. Now why the hell was that stupid feeling of Déjà vu back? I feel like I should know something but it's totally slipped my mind. Argh! What the hell! I'm gonna feel like a jackass when I remember what it is, I know I will.

"Ally."

I looked up to see Raine standing over me, and the rest of the class looking at me as well. "…yeah?"

Raine signed yet again and crossed her arms. "What is the propose of the Chosen's journey of Regeneration?"

Oh snap I know this one!

"Oh! Um… to release the seals to revive mana and…um…" I paused. Dammit what was the other thing? Raine was about to answer it for me. I quickly held up one hand to stop her. "Hold on hold on I know this I do! Just hold on a second I need to think…"

I heard Genis sign in the back round and a couple of the kids around me giggle. But screw them; this was on the tip of my tongue. I could taste it.

I snapped my fingers when it finally came back to me. "To seal the Desians!" I exclaimed. A small smile formed on Raines face. "Correct. Good to see that you pay attention in class." I quickly covered up the doodle of Raine in a bikini playing with a hula hoop when she glanced over at my drawings. Raine turned once again and walked to the front of the class.

"Now, for the nest question-"

You know when I said that I had a weird feeling of Déjà vu and didn't know why? Well, as soon as a saw the large pillar of light that exploded from the temple in the distance I realized.

This was the beginning of the game.

As expected the class erupted with noise. Some people screamed while most of the students rushed over to the window to try and get a better look.

"Settle down." Surprisingly Raine's strain voice was louder then the noise in the small classroom. "It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?"

Colette stood from her seat. "Professor! I'll go with you!"

Raine turned to Colette. "No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else."

With that said Raine ran out the door. Colette looked at the door for a moment before she sat back down. "Yes ma'am."

I heard a small thump from behind me. I turned to see Lloyd stretching his arms above his head, the two buckets of water lying on the floor behind me. He turned to the door and frowned slightly. "No fair. I wanna see what happens to Colette when she receives the oracle."

Don't say Judgment day. Don't say Judgment day.

"Ayep, it's her judgment day."

…stupid movie references that no one will understand.

Lloyd didn't seem to hear me so he continued on. "They always talk about the Day of prophecy but they never actually say what happens."

You know, I always kinda wondered about that too. Did the Priests really know what was going on? Or were they just blinded by the Chosen's awesomeness? I shrugged. "Maybe they don't know any more about it then we do."

Lloyd seemed to think about it for a second before he went to leave classroom. And cue best friend concern.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!"

Huh, I could get used to knowing what's about to happen.

"I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens!"

"But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves."

"It's research."

Oh yay, Lloyd was going for Genis as his best friend! In your face Colette!

"That's just an excuse!"

"So? An excuse is an excuse, right? Don't be so stuffy. You're coming too, right? We're best friends, after all!"

Dah'Aww. They're so gay together.

Lloyd then turned to Colette who was pretty much the only one in the class actually doing what Raine told us to do. What a good girl.

"Colette, Ally! You two want to come along, too?"

I almost had a heart attack when he looked directly at me and called me out. For a second there I completely forgot that I was actually in the game. Colette was the first to respond. "…Huh? Um, okay."

"Why not? Sounds like good fun to be had!" I said before getting up when my chair and going to join them along with Colette. "So where to?"

Lloyd chuckled slightly at Colette's question. "Where else?! That light! You're directly involved in all of this. Aren't you curious?"

Oh boy I love this part.

"Hmm…Are you curious about it?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, then I'll be curious about it, too."

Lloyd turned to Genis with a goofy smile on his face. "See? Dwarven Vow #4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs. Okay then! Let's go to the temple!"

Oh Lloyd, if only you know about how much you contradict yourself. Genis signed and rubbed his head.

"Not the Dwarven Vows again. You always use those when you need an excuse…"

And so we're off. The other kids all said they're 'good byes' and 'be carefull's before we left the classroom. I picked up good ole Hammy (Raine wouldn't let me bring it in the classroom) and followed the others outside. It seemed that it was too late to back out now; the gears were finally in motion. The game as began. And I'm struck right in the middle of it.


	6. Martel Temple Part: 1000

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. These past three or four weeks have been nothing but writers block hanging out with friendsand getting the computer stolen from me .**

**But this chapper could have be updated later, because I wanted to get the Martel templ out of the way in one go, but I figured that it was already too long so I might as well update the first half now. So the end might not really sound like a proper end of whatever but I try .**

**In other news, it's my birthday today actually. That's right, I stayed up late on my birthday to update this chapter becuase I'm just that awesome =D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Martal Temple Part: 1000  
**

"I think the sounds been eaten."

It was probably the stupidest thing that I have ever said in my life, but it described exactly what it was like outside. I don't think I've ever heard silence this immense before. It made me miss my music. Ah, if there was but one thing that I could bring to Symphonia land with me…

If the silence wasn't this intense I think every one would probably have beaten me up for saying something so stupid. But as it was now everyone was really tense. Hell, we even made a small circle with our backs to each other just in case. I heard Genis gulp from beside me.

"Where did everyone go?"

Indeed, looking around now the usually bustling village of Iselia was completely deserted. The only thing that could make it seem any more deserted is if a random tumbleweed flew by.

"Colette!"

I swear that if I didn't know what Frank's voice sounded like I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp while crying and screaming. Yeah, did I mention it was tense?

"Father!"

"Colette I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Frank! What happened to everyone in the village?"

Frank looked away from the young mage, looking like he would really rather not answer. So I gave him a push in the right direction.

"Was it the Desians?"

Everyone looked at me with shock on they're faces.

"The Desians?!" Lloyd repeated. Wow Lloyd way to steal my spotlight.

"But we have a peace treaty!" You too Genis. Jeez. "Why would they…"

"It's true. The Desians passed though here on they're way to the temple."

The Iselian trio then did a triple gasp in complete unison. It was so corny and amazing that I had to cover my mouth with my hand to hide my smile.

"Oh no! Is everyone ok?"

Frank shook his head with a small smile of relief on his face "No one was hurt. We're all in hiding at the moment."

Colette signed in relief. "That's good… wait. Where's grandmother?"

"Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual."

Jeez you think that the things they would say would be different since I'm here now. I guess even my sudden appearance isn't enough to change the storyline. Cue Lloyd's concern…

"Phaidra's in the temple? But that's where the Desians…"

Cue Frank's reassurance…

"The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry. Now, Colette…"

Cue Colette being the awesome chosen she is…

"I know. I promise to fulfill my duty as the Chosen."

"Good luck, Colette. Lloyd, Genis, Ally. You three should go on home."

Oh snap it's my time to say something. I was about to when Lloyd intervened with his line.

"I'm worried about letting Colette go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple."

"Me, too."

"Me three."

HA! I shined! Take _that_ predictable dialog!

Frank looked really unsure. But I guess the looks of determination on Lloyd and Genis faces gave him no choice. (I think I was looking at a butterfly that flew by or something.)

"But…all right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if anything happens."

"Roger that!" I yelled after him as he turned back to his house. I spun around to face the others only to see them all looking at each other in some kind of unspoken encouragement. I really had no idea what was going on and I simply nodded when they turned to me and we continued on our merry way. Really though what was that? I don't remember that in the game. Oh course, I haven't played the game in about a year but still, I think I would remember something as corny as tha-

Suddenly Lloyd ran past me and drew his swords. I blinked before I turned to see him fighting a zombie. Yeah you read that right a freakin' zombie. Really, I was hoping that the first time I would see a zombie I would have a chainsaw or a shot gun.

But anyways there's fighting to be had.

I gripped onto my hammer tighter and jumped into the fray. Though all I really did was hit in once before Colette sliced off its torso. It wouldn't have been as bad if there wasn't a really bad rotting smell that escaped from the thing when it 'died.' I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one who gagged.

"That was easy!" Lloyd exclaimed. I think he might have been the only one who didn't gag at the smell of that monster. Jeez I'm starting to think this guy has some kind of weird fighting high or something. A place where nothing but the fighting matters! Hoo-ha!

…I don't like him anymore, I suck at fighting.

"Lloyd, you're amazing!" Colette chirped in happily to my left.

For a second Lloyd looked happy, in a really weird uncomfortable way. "Yeah well, I own it to this thing." Lloyd then unwrapped the bandage around his left hand to reveal his exsphere in all of its blue shiny goodness.

Genis stood up straighter to get a good look. "Oh that's right, your exsphere."

Lloyd continued to stare down at the exsphere a strange look on his face. "Yeah. It's designed for combat and brings out my maximum strength. Without this thing, I'd be nothing…"

Fuck you Lloyd. I have one too you know, and I _am_ nothing. Argh my eggggoooo… Argh I need to drown myself in chocolate and ice cream. Stupid being stuck inside a video game thing. It kinda limits some things.

"But you're still strong Lloyd!" Colette edged closer to Lloyd as she said this and I suddenly realized how creepy Colette is. Really, if you actually pay attention to the way she acts around Lloyd, she's basically one step away from sneaking into his house at night and sniffing his pantie- underwear.

"Yeah at least his swords skills are good."

Lloyd turned to Genis and pouted. "…What do you mean 'at least'!?"

"Oh don't worry Lloyd, you have lots of other great qualities."

Lloyd turned to me with false hope.

"…they just need to be found first."

I didn't know it was possible but Lloyd's pout deepened while the rest of us laughed at his pain like the good friends we are. Then a stupid ghost and another zombie appeared and decided to ruin our fun. What kill joys. Colette decided that this was the perfect thin got peak up with her random lecture of knowledge. "Wait, Lloyd! The Professor said magic is more effective than physical attacks against non-physical and spiritual monsters!"

Lloyd took a moment to try and remember when Raine had said that. It must have been when he was sleeping. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Lloyd nodded. "Ok then! I'll leave the ghost to Genis. I'll go for the zombie!"

"Right!" Colette exclaimed before she readied her chalkrams.

And so we once again leaped into battle. Lloyd hacked away at the monster and Colette helped. I decided to make myself useful by making sure the ghost didn't get too close to Genis. It was really weird. Every time I swung at the ghost I expected my hammer to just pass though it, though it still landed. And the stupid thing even scratched me! Really! How the hell do ghosts have claws?! This world makes no freakin sense.

So our second fight as a team went without too much trouble. True, I was hurt more than everyone else but the scratches really didn't hurt that much and I really didn't want to take an apple gel for something as trivial as a few scratches that weren't even bleeding.

We all continued to the temple with Colette leading the way. Though I didn't really see the need for her too, the thing was just a really long strip of land that went straight to the temple. Oh, and the big pillar of blinding light helps too. But ah, the sea breeze was causing the scratches on my arm to sting. Ow.

But I didn't complain I just followed the others, who were talking excitingly to Colette about angels and Raine and other random things that had to do with the Journey of Regeneration. I frowned and fell a little father back from the group.

'Hey um…Crystal?'

'Yes?'

Ha. I'm awesome. Now to ask that question again.

'Why can't you send me back home?'

'I can't tell you.'

Of flipping course.

'Sorry, but there are some things that I can't tell you or I'll lose my job.'

She really didn't sound apologetic at all. I stopped talking to her and quickened my pace to match the other three.

"Ah man. Raine's gonna kill me…" Genis actually looked kinda downcast. Poor Genis. He knows the rage of female bitch fury. I wish I had that.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't be there for too long she won't catch us."  
Yes Lloyd we will be in and out like ninja's…like spies…like Solid Snake. Yes. Or in my case try to be sneaky but fall down three flights of stairs and kill myself. Or get stabbed by Kratos. Yeah, that seems more likely.

I think I was the first one to notice the ladybug and two wolves sneaking up from behind us. I actually yelped and did a weird side step scared dance move to the side. I really don't know, I was kinda embarrassed that it happened, shut up. But my little move was enough for the others to see the approaching danger and they all got into a two second battle pose before quite literally leaping into battle. I'm not kidding; they actually jumped into the battle. Well more like 'hopped' but it was still fairly amusing.

Right fighting, I should get on that.

I fumbled with my hammer to get a proper grip before running to the closest wolf that was currently getting a face full of Colette's chalkrams. "Pound!" I yelled before performing my only known arte…technique… whatever it is in this game, I don't remember.

'It's technique. Sorry about the confusion with saying it was an 'arte' earlier. It was a simple typo.'

'Oh how lovely. I'm in the middle of battle here. No talky!'

Unfortunately the conversation with Crystal distracted me enough to allow the wolf to get a hard kick to my stomach in. Not saying it couldn't have happened when I wasn't distracted seeing as I'm challenged when it comes to fighting but I could have at least made an awkward attempt to block it. I doubled over and gasped. Hell that really hurt! Luckily I managed to quickly crush his head in with my hammer before it could get another attack in. I blame that on my exsphere. If it was just me alone I would have just curled into a ball and let it kill me. Dammit I'm useless!

But enough angst. Jeez I haven't even met Kratos yet.

So I pretended I didn't hear the sickening crack of the things skull  
being smashed into the ground and went to go help Lloyd who was having a hard time keeping the bouncing Ladybug away from Genis who was trying to cast…fireball I think. The spell circle beneath him was red so it would make sense I guess.

The battle didn't last very long. Lloyd got in the last hit with his new move 'sonic thrust' (dirty images did not come to mind when I heard  
him yell that. Really) and we journeyed onwards! And it was epic! We slayed some more monsters, found the lost treasure of Spirtua, or whatever her name was and we even had enough time to help an old lady across the street, HOOHA!

…no not really. After the battle we walked for a minute and were pretty much there. My first apple gel was also forced upon me by Colette. I always thought that it was some kind of snack or something but it was actually a drink, in a bottle. It tasted like apples but slid down your throat in a less then pleasant way. I guess that was the gel part of it. It made me cough. I could tell it was gonna take a while to get used to these things.

"That was really anti-climactic…" I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my neck. It still felt like that gel was slowly sliding down my throat argh…

'What? You want me to put a dragon in there for you to fight though?  
Didn't think you can handle one until about level thirty but…'

'NO! Plain and boring in just fine thank you!'

I didn't care if Crystal was just joking or not. Fighting a dragon is much scarier then fighting a zombie. And there are even zombie dragons. That would kill me inside.

"Whoa, that light really is coming form the temple!" I turned to Lloyd and raised an eyebrow. Oh wow Lloyd and I thought I was slow. I swear he landed on his head when he fell off that cliff.

"Then an oracle is going to be conveyed… Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration…" Genis said mostly to himself. We all turned to Colette who was staring at the light with her hands covering her eyes.

"It's really, really bright!"

I actually face palmed and groaned. Even though I knew this was coming, it was still pretty ridiculous.

"Say, Colette… when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world, right?"-Colette turned to face Lloyd at this- "You're going to be like the hero, Mithos! So maybe you should act a little more…you know, Chosen-like…"

Mithos is a stupid face. Just putting that out there.

Colette flashed Lloyd her trademark smile. "Yeah! No problem. No problem."

"Hey, there's a lot of commotion at the temple." It took a while to notice since the rest of us didn't have half elf hearing like Genis does but there was shouting and sword clashing that could be heard from the direction of the temple.

"…You're right!" Wow Lloyd you're a genius. "Let's hurry!"

Everyone then quickened they're pace. There was no sense in running since we were pretty much there. We reached the steps leading up to the temple a couple minutes later.

"Pastor!?"

My head snapped to the dieing priest at the foot of the stairs. His clothes were caked with blood and there was a long trail the liquid that ran down from the stairs. His left arm was cut off and was adding a steady supply to the red pool around him. Everyone else ran up to him and asked him what happened but I froze. In the game there wasn't any blood and the dieing priest was just a guy breathing heavily. It was nothing like…this. I turned away before I saw the guy gave his last breath and took a deep one of my own. In this situation there were three things that my body wanted to do. Run, throw up or cry.

A felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Lloyd. "I'm worried about Colette so me and Genis are going to the temple. If you want you can wait out here…"

I shook my head before pushing past him and walking towards the steps. I was then grateful for my hammer being long enough to use as a walking stick. My knees felt like jelly and the strong scent of blood didn't help either. I ignored my bodies' urges and continued up the stairs soon falling right behind Colette and Genis.

It didn't take long for us to reach the top of the stairs. More corpuses of priests were littered around the platform. I had to lean onto my hammer more for support. The scent of blood was stronger up here and I couldn't even feel my knees anymore.

"Run Colette!"

Botta and two other Desi- Renegades turned away from the retreating Phaidra and checked out our group. It was in a non sexual way but it was still slightly creepy. It made me feel all self conscience again. I brushes off the dirt on my pants.

"Lord Botta there she is!" The renegade to his right reported like the good lackey he is. A small smirk crossed Botta's face as she locked eyes with Colette. "Chosen one, your life is mine!"

I jumped when I heard the drawing of swords from behind me. Lloyd ran into my view a second later. "I won't let you Desians get any with anything!"

The De-Renegade on the left started shirking to himself. "Desians?" The Desi-RENEGADE on the right asked before chuckling. "What's so funny?!" Oh noes don't make an angoy Lloyd! Angoy Lloyd is Angoy.

The Renegade on the left drew his own sword. "Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

I just barley had enough reaction time to block the Desians…Renegades sword. This was bad. The smell of blood was a huge distraction, and I was against a freakin' soldier! He was trained I wasn't. Woo hoo.

"Ray thrust!"

A chalkram hit the guy's side and bounced off his armor. But it was enough to make him stumble and turn away from me. I hit his chest with my hammer to get him father away. Then Colette and I continued to beat up this Renegade while Lloyd and Genis worked on the only one. And soon enough the two ran away…before an even larger opponent appeared.

"Do not get in our way!"

Ayep. It was the large iron spike ball and chain wielding Desian that we all know and love. Vidarr! Oh how I've been loathing this moment.

Genis started us off by casting his new move stone blast. The sudden rocks appearing under Vidarr distracted him so we all ran up to him and got as many attacks in as we could. It ended when he basically back handed us all with his giant hand and sent us all flying. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt. And his hands were so rough that they actually cut though my clothes. Luckily I had on the chain mail underneath so it didn't cut me but still! I pretty sure they have lotion in this place.

Anyways, we all landed on our asses dangerously close to the stairs. Vidarr started walking towards us while spinning his weapon high above his head in a very intimidating matter. I'm not gonna lie. I was pretty frinkin' scared.

"This guy's strong!" Genis yelled from beside me trying his hardest to hit the Desian with a spell before he raped us all with his pointy ball. Lloyd started getting up but winced. His right sleeve was cut and his arm was bleeding. It did not look pleasant. "Man, this guy is really tough!"

…but I see his injures weren't enough to stop him from stating what we already know. Good old Lloyd.

Vidarr smirked at this before he spun his weapon at us. I cowered behind my hammer and slammed my eyes shut. It's not like it would do anything seeing as our prince charming will soon be making his grand entrance.

…

_Chang. Chunk. Thump._

I opened my eyes and got a face full of Kratos butt. And so my first impression of meeting Kratos in person was that he had a pretty nice ass.

…and hoped that he wouldn't fart on me. If angels could fart. I would have to ask him that later.

I tried to distance myself from Kratos' rear but almost fell down the stairs in my attempt. Well there goes how I thought our first meeting would be like.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked looking up Kratos with his mouth agape. Kratos looked over his shoulder and scanned our small group. I think his gaze lingered on me for just a second more then the others but that was probably just my imagination.

"Get out of the way."

…even though we're all behind you and already OUT of your way, but whatever makes you happy.

Kratos then looked away from us and moved his ass out of my way. Which was good timing, cause any later and I would have considered touching it.

'You ramble when you're scared.' Crystal bluntly stated, bringing me out of my thoughts. 'You need to focus. 'There is fighting to be had' remember?'

Right there's fighting to be had.

I was the last of the four of us to get my act together and join the fray once more. But when I did I'm proud to say I crashed Vidarr's foot and made him yell in pain.

…but after it took everything I had to not drop to my knees and ask for forgiveness. Battles are really freaking scary.

Anyways, Kratos being the pimp he is basically slashed the guy to ribbons until he was unconscious. Botta frowned at this.

"I never thought you'd show up. Damn…retreat for now!"

And with that Botta and some other Desians who just sat back and watch one of they're own get beaten to a bloody pulp pushed past us and ran away. Jeez what pansies.

"Amazing!" Colette said in awe.

Genis jumped up in excitement from beside me and almost landed on my foot. "Wow! This guy's incredibly strong!"

Lloyd opened up his bottle of apple gel quite forcefully. "Y-yeah… I-I suppose so…"

Kratos stopped his dramatic posing and turned to fully face us. Only to go back into a dramatic pose again.

"…Is everyone all right?" His gaze lingered on Lloyd who I guess with his arm looked the worse out of us all. But he had an apple gel so it was all good. "hmm…no one seems to be too badly hurt."

Lloyd studied Kratos with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. His eyes rested on Kratos' left hand. "Hey, Is that an Ex-"

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

Everyone turned to Phaidra who was smiling warmly at Kratos. Kratos looked at her for a moment before turning to Colette.

"I see…so this girl is the next Chosen."

Oh like you didn't know that Kratos. You are NOT the type to just leap in to a random battle and be all prince charming like. And even if you were we're basically in the middle of no where. Like anyone would just be walking towards a temple that was crawling with Desians. What a load of crap.

"Oh that's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

Colette practically skipped towards the entrance of the temple. Wow what a happy child.

"What trail?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos then moved into another pose. Oh wait he's not posing that's just the way he stands, never mind. "The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel."

Phaidra nodded at this. "Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians."

I kinda envied Phaidra at this point. She could look at the bodies of the priests and not even flinch. It seemed a little cruel but it just showed how strong and focused she is. I on the other hand almost threw up when I noticed how close I was standing to one of the corpuses.

Lloyd took a step forward. "Then I'll take the job of protecting Colette."

Phaidra turned to Lloyd, looking a little skeptical. "Lloyd…I would feel uneasy with just you."

Ouch. Lloyd looked a little hurt at the rejection and Kratos looked at Lloyd. For just a spilt second I thought I saw some sort of emotion flash in his eyes. But it was gone too quickly for me to tell what it was. Or for me to think it even happened.

"Your name is Lloyd?"

Oho! Do I smell some loving son father relationship about to bloom? Are they going to go play catch and pick up girls and do other things that a single father and his son do together? No, probably not.

Lloyd glanced at Kratos. "Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

Oh! Oh! I think I saw a smirk on Kratos' face! I'm pretty sure it was there! He sort of smiled!

"…I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"Ally what are you doing?" Genis whispered from beside me giving me a weird look. It took me a while to realize that I was mouthing everyone's lines as they said them. I stopped and tried to rack my brain for an excuse. "I…I was just trying to remember the lyrics to a really good song." I whispered back. Genis didn't seem convinced and I think my heart stopped for a second in panic. But he turned away from me and looked back to the others. I let out a small breath of relief.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here."

"Gotcha…Then I'll just follow you on my own."

Ok, I should say something so I can mix things up and don't start mouthing the things they say again.

"I-I'm coming too!" I said taking a step forward. "I'm worried about Colette, and I don't trust you."

…I swear I did NOT mean to say that last part, it just slipped out and I really kinda regret it did.

Kratos looked over at me and narrowed his eyes as if to say if-you-make-the-chosen-have-any-suspicions-of-me-in-any-way-I-will-stab-you. I moved a little to the side to try and hide behind Lloyd.

"…Do as you wish." Kratos said a little harshly before he walked into the entrance of the temple.

Ah my soul. I think his glare froze over my organs. Silly mercenary's gonna kill me one day. I know he is.


	7. Martel Temple Part: 6752

**I'm sorry that this took so long. Alot of things have happened in the last month or so but I'm not gonna bore you with my personal life. ^^ But I will say that the chapters might not be updated as often due to the fact that I don't have any internet. (lol, I suck) **

**So any ways, this is the the rest of the Martel temple it has some trills, some chills and Kratos! =D**

**Thank you for any one who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and probably never will =C**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Martel Temple Part: 6752**

I walked into the temple after the purple cape wearing man and cringed at the sudden temperature drop. Argh, I curse you short sleeves I curse you hard. I sighed and starting heading towards where I'm pretty sure the stairs to get the Sorcerer's ring is. That was, until someone grabbed onto the back of my shirt and pulled me backwards. A small yelp escaped me as I stumbled to stay upright.

"Don't wonder off."

I turned to see Kratos…not even looking at me. Ah what a gentleman. "Sorry."

He let go of my shirt and turned to Lloyd to diss his sword technique. Poor Lloydie. He should get hugs from his father, not war. Well since I have to wait until the sexy beast of a 4000 year old is done with his business I gave the temple a quick look over. It looked like it was once shiny and really beautiful, but now all the soot from the candles and other dirt made the temple seem dirty, almost abandoned. Jeez, you think that the priests would take better care of it. It almost made me want to pick up a deck brush and start scrubbing down the walls. Almost.

'It's much more beautiful then it was in the game.'

I felt my muscles tense up when I heard Crystal's voice enter my mind. Just another thing that I would have to get used to in this stupid world.

'Yeah, well the game had pretty crappy graphics. Although this version is a little too 3-D for my tastes. When did you say I was going home again?'

'Nice try, you're going on that journey.'

I frowned as much as I could in my mind, which really isn't much and I'm still not that sure if it was possible. But she laughed and said that she would be right back she just had to go get some more coffee or something. It made me wonder what the hell she actually does in her job. Other then get on a caffeine high and annoy/confuse the hell out of me. Kratos then walked past me and broke my train of thought. I took this as the sign to finally go down the stairs, beat up some golems, push some blocks…

_Grab._

"Stay with the group."

…or we can go straight. "Sorry."

You know, for someone who didn't want to babysit he's doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself. We all walked up the stairs to the weird glowing wall that did what it did best…be a wall. Oh noes.

"It's a dead end." I stated knocking on the seal lightly. I thought it would give a small shock to whoever touched it or something but nope. It was just…a wall. "The Sorcerer's Ring can probably open it. Its enshrined in this temple" Colette suggested after giving the seal a short look over. Genis looked up at her. "Where is it?"

"That-a-way?" I suggested picking to the stairs that I had already tried to go down twice. _Freakin' twice_. Colette made a face and tried to remember. "Um…I'm not too sure. Sorry." She flashed me a sorry smile. For some reason it made _me_ feel bad. And I didn't even do anything! Lloydie on the other hand let out a small groan of frustration. "I guess we'll look for it…man…"

"OK then! Let's go!" I cheered pumping a fist in the air before half skipping half marching towards the stairs for a third time. And I wasn't pulled back! Yay me!

So I randomly become the leader of the group. I boldly marched in front while the others shuffled behind me! YAHOO! It lasted about… 3 seconds. Then a giant worm just had to fall from the ceiling and almost land on top of me. I screamed, jumped back and cling to whoever was the closest to me, who happened to be Colette. Kratos just drew his sword and sliced the thing clear in half causing the worm to let out this gross yellowish liquid.

I shuddered and tighten my grip around Colette (and my hammer which I managed to not throw to the ground in fear for once.) Everyone watched in silence as Kratos flicked the said liquid off of his sword, not even fazed. Finally Lloyd decided to break the silence by doing what he does best, stating the obvious.

"I…don't think the bugs at the Iselia forest are like that…"

…never mind that wasn't that obvious. Jeez, way to let us down Lloyd. "Well…maybe the monsters have…been here longer…Ally…" I just realized that I was crushing Colette. I let go and apologized.

"Judging from its blood I'm assuming it was female." Kratos explained while putting his sword back in its sheath. "The bugs in the Iselia forest are mostly male." Then he just continued onward. I swear that guy could be a model. I always half expected him to do a little turn and pose for the cameras with pouty lips…

Oh gawds I'll never get the image of Kratos with pouty lips out of my mind now.

'Oh thank you for that.' Crystal groaned from inside my head. 'Bugger…'

'I'm glad someone will always be there to share my pain.'

'The mental ones anyway.'

Ha, take that voice in my head.

I followed everyone down the stairs, being careful not to fall to the back. If a monster were to come from behind I would be screwed. Hell we would all be screwed. I fail pretty hard.

"Hey! There's something glowing!"

Genis' excited shout caused my head to snap to the ring that was floating idly above a stone table. Lloyd and Genis ran to the railing of the stair way and leaned over it, trying to get a better look.

"Wow! Let's go see it! Race you Genis!"

"You're on!" And with that the two younger boys shot down the stairs and onto the see though platform. Oh snap, isn't there a golem down there or somethi-

"Look! There's something there!" Colette said pointing to the 'something' that wasn't so far away from where the males were headed. Kratos was the first one to react. He was down there before I could blink. "Look out!" Lucky for them the Golem didn't notice them until they noticed it.

Let me just pause for a second here and tell you guys about this golem creature. It was big. Like… two Kratos' stacked on top of each other big, and Kratos must be at least six feet, at least. It was slightly more intimating then Vidarr. Though at this point I couldn't decide whether having a large creature made completely of rock swinging its almost car sized fists towards you is scarier then a large spiked ball of steel being hurled at you by a over sized man-on-steroids wearing clothes that look like they were made for a 10 year old. Anyways.

The Golem swung one of its mighty arms towards Genis who jumped out of the way at the last possible second. Immediately after Kratos ducked under its arm and sliced at its front. "Let's go Ally!" It took a moment to realize that Colette was talking to me, and had already readied her weapons and ran into battle. After some fumbling of my hammer trying to get the grip right for battle (It's really harder then it seems, especially while most of the weight is on the top of the stupid thing) I also ran into the battle, adrenaline pumping though my system.

For some reason I think the exsphere works better the more scared I am. As the battle processed I managed the dodge the golems attacks three times, even while I was thinking 'oh shit it's gonna hit me and I'm gonna _die_.' But I guess not, ha.

"Ah!" Colette screamed as the golem hit her hard in the stomach, she went falling backwards and hit her head hard on the floor. "COLETTE!" Lloyd screamed, completely letting his guard down. The monster noticed this and turned its attention to Lloyd. I then ran up to the golem and hit it in the back. Which I really regretted doing after cause when it looked at me I almost wet myself.

"Focus on the battle!" Kratos yelled, using his lighting fast speed to get over to Colette and start casting first aid on her. Meanwhile I was running away for the Golem for a dear pathetic little life. Cause I still have not gotten used to this fighting thing, and I could name over a hundred things better then getting my ass handed to me by a huge stone covered retarded looking creature.

"Help please?!" I yelled towards the distracted Genis and Lloyd. Jesus, I know your best friend for life may be hurt but holy jeez, don't let me die here! The two finally snapped out of it and turned to see me flailing around the platform. Lloyd ran up to the golem and sliced its side. It let out a small roar before swinging at Lloyd, all attention it had on me gone. I took this as my chance to hit it again in the back which actually did some damaged, because the Golem started to look a little out of it after that blow. Then it starched his arms out to his sides and spun in a circle, hitting both me and Lloyd. Lloyd stumbled backwards a bit but I was flown back into Genis who was trying to cast a spell. Damn weight difference.

"Sorry Genis." I said as I quickly got off of the small form from beneath me and quickly stretched my hand out, offering to help him up. He rubbed his head (ow I think he hit his head when I landed on him, poor kid) and took my hand. "Ow…you're heavier then you look."

If this was like the game I would have sweat dropped, I'm sure of it. I helped host Genis up anyway. "You're so lucky I _know_ I'm hot." I then turned away from Genis' slightly disturbed face and ran back into the battle field. By this time Colette was well again and back in the fight. So with the combined strength of all of us we managed to quickly defeat the Golem with little to no injures! Joy!

…ok, I lied I was hit by the Golem again and this time crushed into Lloyd, who also felt the need to comment on my weight. I smiled the next time he got hit.

The golem curled into itself and simply… fell apart. All the rocks that were covering its body fell off and rolled into different directions until there was nothing left but a pile of rumble and dirt. For a moment I panicked, wondering why it didn't turn into a block. But as I looked down though the platform to the stone floor below, there were no block shaped holes in the ground that we needed to fill in order to get to the Sorcerer's ring. There was also no block shaped holes on the platform we were on now to push the blocks though. Hell, if there were I would have probably fell though it during the fight. I let of a small sigh of relief. That thing was hard enough to fight _once_, I couldn't imagine fighting it _three or more_ times and not knell over.

I then noticed some shiny objects among the rumble and went to pick them up. Let's see… what I think was 400 gald (I still had some trouble counting it and thought it would be way to weird for a 16 year old to ask how to count money), an apple gel, and an orange gel, sweet. I quickly pocketed them and went to join with the rest of the group. Who were all crowned around the previously injured chosen.

"Colette are you alright?" Genis squeaked, concern in his voice. Colette turned to face us, and I just now noticed the dyed blood that was stuck in her hair. Ohh, that's gonna be a bitch to wash out. Colette smiled at us. "Yep! I'm alright, thanks to Mr. Kratos." Heheh…Mr. Kratos. Lloyd didn't look assured. "Are you sure? Maybe you should have an apple gel…" Colette shook her head again, and I think the motion reopened a small cut on her neck. "No really it's ok I'm fine…"

Argh, I have a feeling Colette's gonna act just like this the whole journey. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my newly obtained apple gel. I corked it open and pretty much shoved it into Colette's face. "We would feel better if you just drank the thing." I said waving around the apple gel a bit. "And it's apple gel-tasic, you know you waaannnt iiittttt…" Genis grabbed my arm to make me stop flailing so that Colette could actually take the bottle from me. "Would you stop that?" Genis asked with a 'not impressed' look on his face. I shrugged sheepishly.

Colette finished drinking the apple gel and smiled again. "Thank you Ally. See I'm fine, I'll make sure to rest after I go accept the oracle." Genis' face softened a little, but he still looked a little unsure. "You promise?" He said rather cutely (*insert telling myself not to rape Genis here*). Colette turned to him and nodded. "I promise." Genis looked more convinced and nodded.

"Now that that's settled lets go."

I jumped when I heard Kratos. He was being so quiet that for a moment I forgot that he was there. I adjusted my grip on good ole Hammy and followed closely after him. Again making sure that I didn't fall to the back of the group. The room with the sorcerer's ring was actually a hell of a lot bigger then it was in the game, so the walk to where we were to the platform with the sorcerer's ring would take about 10 minutes. I glanced up at Kratos. If I was really going on this journey, I would have to travel with Kratos for however long it would take to get to the Tower of Salvation. I guess I should try to be…friendly?

"What is it?" Oh, I guess I was staring at Kratos for to long or something 'cause he was starting to stare back. I turned my gaze else where after it felt like he was mind raping my soul.

"Um…" best start to any conversation I guess. "I…err… just realized that I hadn't introduced myself! I'm Ally. Ally Raynard." I stuck my hand out to Kratos with a smile. After a moment or two passed Kratos grunted and then shook my hand half heartily. Silence. "So…ah…" I racked my mind for something to talk about. Something, anything, c'mon… "Purple, eh? How's that working for you?" DAMMIT epic failboat.

To my surprise, Kratos actually _LAUGHED_… well it was more like a grunt but it was still really surprising, I almost yelped. "Hey don't laugh at me I'm just starting to start a conver-"

"I wasn't laughing at you." He said it so seriously that I couldn't really tell if he was joking or not. Heh, he must be a hit at parties.

"Ok ok, I believe you. Why so serious?" Heheh, Dark Knight Movie reference. There was a pause before Kratos put his hand over his eyes and chuckled _very_ slightly. I really did jump this time. "You remind me of someone that I knew a long time ago."

…huh? Was I a catalyst to some kind of old man reminiscing or something? I wonder who I remind him of? A friend from the old country? A love lost love?

…Anna?

I swear if he was talking about Anna I would kill myself. Not that I have anything against Anna but that was just really awkward. I don't wanna hang around a guy who thinks I'm like his dead wife. In the back of my head I could hear Crystal sipping her coffee. Jeez, she's like a female Godot.

'He could very well be talking about any one. He's over 4000 years old. I'm sure he's talked to more people then Anna, Yuan, Mithos and some angels.'

'I know but it's just so hard to image, Kratos, with friends.'

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Do you know an Alfred Frings?"

Every time I hear the name Frings I think of the general in Tales of the Abyss but that's a completely different game. Oh gawds I hope I don't have to go there too. "No." I answered truthfully. "Why? Should I know him?"

Kratos looked ahead of him. I followed his gaze and realized that we were almost at the sorcerer's ring. Oh, well that didn't seem like that long a walk. "No, it's nothing." Kratos said this with a bit more of an edge then usual before he sped up to climb the stairs. His action really made me wonder about who this Alfred guy was. But I would only wonder about it for about ten seconds before my thoughts turned to Batman. Now that guy is awesome.

Oh snap there's a glowing shiny thing right in front of me. Sorry Batman, but shiny floating things win over thoughts of you. I ran to get to it and managed to grab it before the other three caught up.

"Sorcerers ring!" I shouted in glee. Genis walked to my side and looked at the object in my hands. "The Sorcerer's Ring? I've heard about it before. Isn't it a holy artifact of the Church of Martel?"

Kratos nodded towards Genis. "Yes with this we should be able to get past most traps and obstacles."

Blah blah, whatever. I slipped the ring on my finger and admired it with glee. Lloyd appeared behind me. "Really?" Lloyd moved to my side to get a better look of the sorcerer's ring that now lay on my finger. "Wow! Let me try!" I immediately pulled the away with the sorcerers ring on it away from the red clad swordsman. "NO! I wanna try it first!"

…I swear the only way that would have been any more child like was if I stuck my tongue out at the end of that sentence.

Lloyd pouted angrily and placed his fists on his hips. I don't really know if you can take a cute thing like pouting and make it seem angry but Lloyd was trying so I'll give him that. "Argh, fine, but I get try it next!"

"Ok whatever but I get it first, HA!"

I then spun around and skipped down the stairs in front of everyone and continued skipping until I saw a monster. Then I slowed down and hid behind Kratos.

I can't say much happened on the way back up to the seal wall thingy, whatever it is. I asked Kratos that if I stood on top of the platform thingy that the ring was floating over if I would float too but either he didn't know himself or he was just ignoring me. Since I can safely assume that Kratos knows everything I say it was the second option. We got in a fight once too but that was mostly just me trying not to trip over my own virgin innoce- I mean, own two feet.

"It's sealed."

NO FUCKING DUH KRATOS.

We now stand again before the mighty seal wall thingy. Trying to figure out just what the hell we should do to open it. There was a small voice in my head that was telling me that these guys were idiots since what we've been doing for the last hour or so was finding a way to open the damn thing and now they were all standing around trying to think of a way to open it but… I try not to voice those thoughts seeing that they all carry sharp objects with them.

Colette peaked up and clapped her hands together. "The Sorcerer's Ring can probably open it!" I nodded. "I sure hope so or what we've been doing in the last hour would be for nothing." I took a couple of steps forward and raised the ring towards the seal. It was then that I realized that I had no idea how to use the damn thing (and I had a feeling that pushing the Y button wouldn't help…or was it was X button?). I turned to Kratos. Apparently that was all he needed.

"Its mana powered." He explained bluntly. I nodded in understanding.

'Crystal…'

Apparently that was all she needed too.

'Mana is like energy. Just imagine your energy going to the ring.'

I nodded in understanding again, though I don't think she saw it. I did just what I was told and a small ball of red flew from the ring and absorbed into the seal. For the briefest of moments nothing happened. Then the seal slowly faded away. It would have been a lot more epic if the seal exploded and then victory music played but that doesn't happen in real life.

…or whatever life this is.

Lloyd looked a little disappointed. "Oh. Is this all the sorcerers ring does?" I shot him an evil look. "Don't diss the sorcerers ring. The sorcerers ring is _awesome_." Lloyd continued to stare at it in disappointment. Oh he will soon learn about how amazing and useful the sorcerers ring is. Oh, that he will.

Genis shrugged. "Don't worry about Lloyd. He just gets bored easily." Lloyd gave a sheepish shrug in retort. I took the ring off my finger and tossed it to Lloyd. "Your turn." He caught it and, despite his disappointment before, looked rather excited to slip the ring onto his own finger.

Anyways, our small group of heroes epically walked down the short hallway and reached the dreaded warp pad. Kratos and Colette went up first and I'm not gonna lie, watching their bodies expand like that and then just disappear was really freaky. Lloyd and Genis went up second and then there was one. I walked up to the warp pad and stared at it for a moment. Looked at the coloured platform stared back at me, beckoning me to step on it was join it in the dark abyss of magitechology. It was mocking me, laughing at me. The colorfulness of it was a front. That thing was _fucking scary_.

I turned around and started walking toward the entrance. Well this was a good journey while it lasted, I just go back to my original plan and go to Tibet and then find a way back on my ow-

'Turn back around and get on that bloody warp pad.'

I did as she said. Her tone was scarier then the warp pad was. I inhaled deeply before stepping on the pad of death. It felt like I was being sucked up though a straw while being poked by little children with pine needles before being pimp slapped by an ex lover and then spat back onto the streets by a man with bad breath and yellowing teeth. So not as bad as I thought it would be.

I actually fell to my knees when I was re-warped to the top of the building but the others didn't seem to notice. They were all too busy staring at the angel that was gracefully descending down from the roof. I couldn't help but stare at him in awe myself. Even though I knew that he's really an asshole that more then likely likes touching little boys, he was still the first angel I've ever seen. To be honest he was actually kinda hot. In a weird, bad ass priest kind of way.

Lloyd seemed to share my awe. "Wh…What is that?"

Kratos seemed a little too quick to answer in my books. "An angel…I would assume." Genis looked from Colette to Remiel, and I think noticed that they were both blond or something. "So…is this Colette's real father?"

There was a small flash of emotion in Colette's eyes, but it wasn't there long enough for me to tell what it was.

"I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen."

Just to seem godlier or something, Remiel descended down just a little and looked at Colette. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world." Remiel raised up his hands so that they were just under the glowing object that was also floating on the platform. I think Genis might have said something then but I really wasn't paying attention. This was really cool; it was like a magic show but _real_. The glowing object then disappeared from Remiels hands and reappeared on Colette's chest. The object stopped glowing and Colette's Cruxis Crystal was revealed.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." Remiel turned his gaze to out the window. The rest of us followed to see the tower of salvation slowly become visible. Lloyd Genis and I raced towards the nearest window to try and get a better look at it. If I only had three words to describe the Tower of Salvation they would be this: long, hard, and erect.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation!"

"Now the world will be saved!"

"It's very excited."

"…What?"

"Nothing."

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration." The three of us turned back to Remiel. "Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

Colette nodded "I humbly accept this task."

Remiel nodded as well and a smirk appeared on his face. Now I know that it was an evil smirk and behind it were some very evil and twisted thoughts or whatever but… He looked hot.

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

Colette nodded in understanding again. "Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

Angst. So much angst on Colette's part right now.

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

Remiel then starting to fly back up quite gracefully. I was half hoping he would hit the roof with the top of his head.

"Uh, wait! Please wait!" Remiel stopped his ascent and looked at Colette. "I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

"First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter,

Colette."

COUGHBITCHFACECOUGH.

Colette smiled "F…father!…So you really are my true father."

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." With that said, the jerk-but-hot angel flew upwards and then kinda shot up out of the temple. It was flippin' sweet.

Kratos turned the stunned soon to be angel. "You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen." Colette snapped out of whatever she was thinking and turned to Kratos. "…Oh, yes."

Kratos turned and looked at the rest of us. "We're going on ahead." Kratos then stepped into the warp pad and warped away. I shuddered when I watched his skeleton warp and then disappear like that but that wasn't the time for that. Here I had to think fast. I could either think up an excuse to go back to the village with Kratos and Colette, or I could go with Genis and Lloyd and get smacked up by Raine. Ermm…

"Uh…thank you, all of you. Please stop by my house later."

…I feel safer with Kratos.

"W-Wait, Colette!"

Well that gained the attention of both Colette and the gay pair behind me. Come on Ally think of something, think dammit! "I…um… still don't trust that Kratos guy. Let me come with you until we reach town or something."

Colette seemed reluctant. "Thank you for your concern but I really don't think that Mr. Kratos is a bad guy." Please call him Mr. Kratos for the rest of the journey, nothing would please me more. "Please Colette, it would make me feel better." I did feel a _little_ bad for taking advantage of Colette's nice nature but hell; I didn't want to be bitch slapped by Raine.

Colette still seemed a little reluctant but she nodded anyways. "…alright. I'll meet you in the lobby." Colette then turned back around and walked onto the warp pad. I turned to Lloyd and Genis and smiled. "See you two back in town, ok?"

Lloyd and Genis both smiled back. "Ok. We'll meet you there."

I have a small salute before running into the warp pad. I ran onto to so that I wouldn't give myself enough time to freak out about how scary the thing is. I meet with Colette and Kratos in the lobby after my second dose of getting warped and we exited the temple together. I am pleased to say that I didn't see or hear any traces or Raine as we left and laughed and little to myself as I remembered the scene of Lloyd getting his ass kicked. Hurr hurr hurr…

"So…what's gonna happen now?" I asked as we descended the steps of the temple. "Are you going to leave like…right now or what?" Of course I knew what was gonna happen but it didn't hurt to start conversation.

"Well, I have to go tell father and grandmother about what happened." Colette answered. "Grandmother wanted to find guardians to protect me during the journey. The priests were supposed to accompany me but…"

…but they're gonna dead. Not to speak ill of the dead or whatever, but it's kind of a good thing they're not protecting Colette on her journey. They couldn't even keep back a couple of Renegades, I doubt they would have been every useful on this trip.

"Guardians, eh?" I turned to Kratos. "Hey Kratos, are you gonna be one of Colette's guardians?"

Kratos turned to face us. "If I am paid to I will accompany the Chosen along her journey."

All this talk of guardians and journeys is remaining me of Final Fantasy X. That was a pretty good game, kinda cheap as times but still pretty good. To bad I never beat it. Anyways.

Colette smiled. "I wouldn't mind you coming with me Mr. Kratos." I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. Mr. Kratos…heheh. Kratos didn't say anything in reply but I think he was just the tiny bit embarrassed. Aw, ain't he cute.

"You know Colette; you can always trust me to be your guardian. And I would even do it for fr-"

"No."

I looked back up at Kratos who had a sort of stubborn look on his face, like that was the end of that conversation, no questions asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. Screw him and his intimidating-ness I had a freakin' question. "Why not?"

Kratos turned and looked at me right in the eye. The confidence I had but a second ago flattered. "You lack skill in battle. You are more likely to get the Chosen killed then you are to protecting her."

I…couldn't argue with that point. I've been in what… 10 to 15 battles since I've been here with a weapon that I have had neither experience with nor any training. If this was really an RPG I would probably be at level -5. But even with all that going against me I still thought I was doing pretty well.

"I can learn along the journey, there's always room for improvement, nobodies perfect."

"The hammer is a difficult weapon to wield and not one that is usually recommended for beginners. Mastering the hammer requires years of self discipline and training of both the body and mind."

…this sounds more like a speech that the master in some kung fu movie would say to his student before the training montage. Wait… this just means…that if I can pay my cards right then maybe…

But before I could say anything back Colette cut in. "Thank you Ally for volunteering to be my guardian. I hope that my grandmother will agree to it."

I couldn't help but smile when she said that. Huh, so becoming Colette's guardian wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Those silly fanfictions making it seem like that was the hardest part of the whole journey. Also, one more thing before I forget. In your _FACE_ Kratos! HA!

Ohoho… we are gonna get along so well.


	8. Random Things Before More Random Things

**I'm sorry to say that this chapter isn't the most interesting one, though it very...plot...filled I guess? .**

**This is the last chapter before the jorney actually starts! So I'm kinda excited! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't even care if I didn't owned them, just as long as I got a cut of the profit (which isn't gonna happen .**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Random Things Before More Random Things**

'What the _fuck_ do you mean you want me to go with _Lloyd_!?'

'Hey chill, it's not my idea it's the boss's orders. Not much I can do-'

'_Bullshit_! You people tell me to go on the journey so I risk my life to _get_ on this stupid trip-'

'You know, most fan girls would be killing themselves to get where you are now. Meeting their favourite characters, seeing the sights of a whole new world-'

'Then get one of _those_ fucking loonies instead of-'

'Watch your right!'

'SHIT!'

I slammed hammy in the head of one of the wolves that our small group ran into. Though I hated fighting and hated being attacked by wolves even more, I was a little glad that they came when they did. Now why was this? Well, if we go back about 3 minutes then I think you'll understand. Cue fuzzy pink flashback screen.

Right after Colette said her little thing about hoping her grandmother would let me be her guardian I was a very happy child. Then Crystal came back into my mind and said something along the lines of:

'Ally I think you are bloody brilliant but I have to go sip tea and do other Brit-tish things like call pants 'trousers' so I have to let that wangka' Peta' talk to ya''

'Ah, thanks Crystal I try I try.'

Or something like that. So then the stupid moron Peter shows up and you know what the first thing he says is?

'You know I think you're doing it wrong.'

That guy was lucky that he was just a voice in my head or else I would've punched him in his stupid smug little face. The jerk.

('You know I'm still here'

'Don't ruin the flashback you jerk!'

'Good to know I'm loved.'

'SHUT UP!')

So after I thoroughly bitched at him, he goes, 'Oh well, a-durr, I just got a memo that says that you suck and that you have to follow Genis and Lloyd and go and do all that sneaking around and Marble shit and stuff.'

That was when I screamed 'WHAT!?' but in real life and Colette and Kratos looked at me strangely. And that's when the wolf gang decided to ambush our cute little team. So Then Colette and Kratos thought I was yelling about the wolves and completely dismissed my out burst.

…

Or at least I hope they did.

And that should bring us up to where we are now, me bitching at Peter the Prick while trying not to get myself killed. The sad thing is this is starting to become the norm.

'My boss wants you to go with Lloyd and Genis. Not much I can do about it. Who am I to mess with the big man?'

'Fuck you. Fuck you _and _your not living on earth…ness.'

'No mean to be so rude to the messeng-'

'FUCK. YOU.'

I accidentally put a little more power then I meant to when I swung my hammer to hit the last of the wolves and almost fell over in the process. It was a good thing I actually managed to hit the thing or else I would be flat on my ass right now.

As I struggled to remain upright Colette's chalkram whizzed passed me and delivered the final blow. I quickly scampered over to where Colette and Kratos stood. Kratos shot a not impressed glare in my direction. "Shouting will only bring attention to us." He stated rather bluntly. "Don't be so surprised over a group of monsters"

What was he talking abou- Ohhh the What thing. I simply nodded in response before we continued to walk in silence. Peter tried to contact me a few times during the trip but every time I silenced him by screaming swears at him. Desperate my dislike for him, screaming at him was really quite a stress reliever.

It didn't take anymore then about 5 minutes to get into town after our wolf encounter. We meet with Phaidra almost at soon as we entered the small village. There was much rejoicing. We then went back to Colette's house and met with Frank and the Mayor. There was much more rejoicing. Though the Mayor looked as not impressed as usual. What a fine fellow.

After all the rejoicing everyone noticed the tall purple clad gentleman looming above them and wanted to know who the hell he was. Colette and I explained what happened.

"I see so the oracle has been received." Phaidra stated shortly after Colette and I finished our explanation. "Kratos, Ally thank you for looking after the Chosen."

I nodded happily. "It was the least I could for letting me stay here for the last couple of days."

Kratos nodded as well. "I believe there is the matter of my payment to discuss."

_Bitchface._

"Yes of course." Phaidra turned towards the Mayor who reluctantly removed a small bag filled to the bursting point with gald from his pocket and handed it over to Kratos. He weighed it with his hand for a second before nodding curtly and placing it in some kind of hidden pocket under his cape.

"I thank you again for your services Mr. Kratos." I tried to keep myself from smiling, though failed. Oh Colette your quickly becoming one of my favourite characters.

Before Kratos could say anything in response the Mayor coughed quite loudly into his fist, causing everyone to look up at him. "We still have to discuss the Chosen of Regeneration's journey if I'm not mistaken." Phaidra nodded and she, the Mayor and Frank sat down at the small table in the middle of the room. Even though our small group had been walking around all morning, none of us really wanted to sit down. Probably because we were jazzed up from all the fighting. "Yes, since the priests are no longer able to accompany the Chosen along her journey."-Colette filched at the comment-"We must find her some suitable guardians."

Frank said, "Raine has already agreed to join the Chosen on her journey. Although I don't doubt her skills, I would feel better with more people on the job." He stole a glance towards Colette and I felt pity for the man. I mean, sending your daughter on a journey where so many others before her had traveled and lost they're lives. I can't even begin to image what he must feel.

Kratos took a slightly dramatic step forward. "If you are able to pay me I will take the job as one of the Chosen's guardians."

The Mayor's face clearly showed that he would really rather not have to pay for anything though a quick look from both Frank and Phaidra seemed to change his mind. He sighed quite rudely before crossing his arms over his stomach.

"Fine."

That one little word was all it took to cause a hell of a lot of heartache in the future. The one word to assure that the 4000 year old angel will be everywhere that we were. Watching and reporting anything and everything we did to Mithos. That one little word was all it took to cause me to rethink what I was about to do.

'Listen, I know you hate me.' Peter's surprising soothing voice slid into my mind. 'But please don't do this. Go with Lloyd and Genis. Please. I'm only telling you to do this for your own safety.'

As I watched Kratos and the Mayor shake hands I couldn't help but notice that all the while Kratos had the other hand on the handle of his sword, as if he was expecting a gang of monsters to just burst out of the mayor at any time. What could be safer then traveling with a guy like that to protect you? I had already made up my mind when Peter continued with his speech.

'The people I work for are the only ones who can bring you back to your home land. To your family, to your friends… to Jack.'

I could feel anger slowly rise within me. How _dare_ he use the love for my dog against me?

'If I were you, I would really do what they say.' He added a small chuckle to the end of it which, instead of making me change my mind it only strengthen my resolve. I was going on this journey now if it _killed_ me.

I wasn't aware that I had spoken until everyone was looking at me. "I would also like to protect Colette on her journey." There was a short pause as everyone looked at me as if they just noticed I was there. Everyone but Kratos that is. He was simply staring at me like I was going to mess up his plans. How I was going to I had no idea.

"I want to protect Colette." I repeated, slowly gaining courage as I spoke. "Not only do I value her as a friend but she's also the Chosen that will one day save the world."-I almost said 'risk her life to save the world' but I stopped myself just in time-"and I want to protect her… come what may." Moulin Rouge reference that no one will get. "I want to help save the world from the Desians and bring salvation to everyone I love and hell even people I don't like, everyone deserves salvation! And…and I want to bring it to them!" Silence. "…or whatever."

Kratos glare directed at me intensified with just a slight narrowing of his brow. I don't know how he managed to do it, but he did. If I could I would have morphed into the wall just so I wouldn't have to feel the heat of his glare.

"You'll be in the way." He stated. "Your skills in battle are less then average. You should focus on protecting yourself before you make claims about protecting others."

I actually flinched at the comment and was speechless. The courage I had but a moment ago was completely broken by those three simple sentences and of course I couldn't deny that what he said was _true._

'See? You shouldn't worry about getting on the journey right now. You know you'll join it later with Lloyd and Genis! Think about it, you get to travel with Genis! You like him, right?'

My hatred for Peter actually brought back my resolve ten fold.

"Then teach me." The words that came out of my mouth surprised even me. If there was one thing that I didn't want it was Kratos as a teacher. Though if that was what it took to get back home then I'll do it. "…please." I couldn't hide the slight quiver in my voice as I croaked out the word. The courage I felt was quickly dissolving and replaced with embarrassment. I felt really stupid for lobbing out that whole speech and acting like a little kid in the middle of a meeting where they were discussing they're world's future. I sank down on a small wooden chair next to me and looked at my boots.

An eerie silence filled the air afterward. Everyone turned to look at Kratos in the corner of they're eyes waiting for an answer. Though most of the people in the small room had already guessed at what his answer would be they still felt as if they should hear what he had to say before continuing with the meeting.

Kratos didn't answer right away. He looked at everyone in turn before settling his gaze back on the black haired teen. As the silence dragged on it shifted from eerie to uncomfortable. Both the Mayor and Frank constantly exchanged looks each person silently asking the other what they should do. Colette had considered breaking the silence multiple times. Though was silenced each time by a small shake of the grandmother's head. Each time Colette would nod and wait again for her soon to be traveling partner to speak. To some if felt like hours had passed before Kratos opened his mouth. Though in reality it had only been 4 minutes and 36 seconds.

"There is not much I know about fighting with a weapon like yours." He nodded towards the giant Hammer leaning against the wall near the back of the room. "Because of that I feel that I am not fit to teach you."

I knew it. A simple 'no' would have also done the trick and it would probably be a lot less embarrassing then laying it out of me like I was 10. Jesus, why the fuck am I so _stupid_?

"However."

I couldn't help but look up at Kratos when he said that. He's arms were folded and his pointer fingers were tapping on his elbows. The intensity in his glare was still there, but it was different somehow. It's like he gone from hating me, to studying me.

"I do know someone who has mastered the hammer in Asgard. He is more then fit to teach you."

What? Asgard? The hope that had risen quickly fell back down. He wants me to travel all the way to Asgard? _By myself_? Kratos broke his glare and bowed his head in thought. He unfolded his arms and went back to his regular posing/standing and turned away from me.

"Until then I will teach you what I know."

I stared at Kratos with my eyes wide for a moment trying to absorb what he had said. The others seemed to share my surprise for they also stared at Kratos like he was crazy. Frank rose from his seat.

"Mr. Auron, are you sure that's a good idea? She is still a child."

What? I am 16 going on 17, thank you very much.

"If the journey should prove to be too much for her I will leave her in Asgard."

I tensed slightly at the comment but didn't say anything. _Of course_ this journey is going to be too much for me! I've never even been camping before much less sleep on the ground! But…come what may, I guess.

Frank still looked troubled and turned and looked at me with a sad look on his face. My chest tightened as I unraveled the meaning behind the look.

_Not you too._

I looked away from Frank and looked back at my boots. Frank seemed to understand what this meant. "Ok." He said softly before he sank back into his seat.

"Then it is settled." The Mayor said looking a little relieved now that the silence was gone. "We will entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine and…" He made a hand gesture towards me.

"Ally"

"…Ally."

Kratos crossed his arms again and closed his eyes. "I have no objections."

Kratos' last words were what it took for me to finally realize something. I did it. _I did it!_ I managed to get on the journey all by myself! I'm one step closer to getting home! I didn't even brother hiding my smile now. I felt so giddy on the inside that if I didn't at least smile then I would explode happiness everywhere and go and hug Kratos. And I have a feeling he would not like that and wouldn't let me on the journey. That would suck.

'…holy shit you did it.'

Even Peter's voice didn't stop me from smiling like an idiot.

'You actually did it! Oh Man! I didn't think you'd go though with it for a moment there but you did! Oh man Gavin owns me 200 gald! WOO!'

The smile on my face slipped. Wait wha-?

"Thanks Phaidra. Hey, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?"

I almost fell off my chair when I hear Lloyd speak from beside me. When the hell did he get here?

"Yes."

"Oh Wow! I want to go to! I want to see Colette regenerate the world!"

"If Raine is going I want to go too!"

"No. You'll get in the way."

Straight to the point. You tell them sensei.

Lloydo on the other hand looked flabbergasted. "Wha-What!?"

"The monsters at the Chapel were nothing compared to the ones we will encounter on the journey. Children should stay home."

The Mayor turned to look at the two boys. "Kratos is absolutely right. Now we still have some things left to discuss. You two should go on home."

Lloyd didn't move. Our eyes met and he pointed an accusing finger at me. "But Ally's going on the journey!" He whined. "Why can't I go?"

"I told you Lloyd, I'm awesome." I stated. Better recognize now, bitch. It's a fucking fact.

"Ally is only coming until we reach Asgard." Kratos said coolly.

I turned to him. I wasn't sure if he was just saying that to make Lloyd go away or if he was being serious.

"Let us worry about the journey of world regeneration. You two go on home." The Mayor made a shoo-ing motion with his hand and the two boys left the house. Colette turned to everyone and quickly excused herself before following after them.

* * *

The rest of the meeting was too boring to remember. Just some more in depth discussing of the paths that the Chosen should take, how much money we should bring et ectra. I felt like I should have been paying attention just in case Kratos quizzed me on it later or something but I couldn't help thinking about what Peter said to me last. Was he betting on me? He was the one who told me to go with Lloyd and Genis and do the Marble thing but then he cheers when I don't. What the hell man? I didn't know whither to hate the guy more or be completely indifferent.

Before I could reach a decision the meeting was over and I was ushered upstairs by Colette to get things together for the journey (Which was agreed that we would leave tomorrow at around 8). Frank came up a few minutes into deciding if Colette should bring the pink pajamas or the blue ones and gave me his old traveling bag. Apparently he used to travel around Sylvarant playing the tenor sax until he met Colette's mother and settled down in Iselia.

I decided then and there that Frank was the coolest man _ever_. I told him this and he smiled and said he would play something for me before I leave. I was pretty flippin' pleased. Saxophones are the coolest sounding instruments _ever_. (Expect maybe electric and bass guitars those are bad ass.) Then Kratos and Raine came up and he, Raine, Colette and I went shopping for some supplies for the journey. We were just about to retire when Colette said she wanted to go to Lloyd's house one last time before she left. As we headed towards the back gate we ran into Genis who joined our party. When we neared Lloyd's house we could hear voices raised in argument.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians, too."

Even though I had heard this some conversation though my TV screen multiple times I still felt a little awkward listening into they're private argument. As I looked at the others I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one. We all had stopped walking at that point and silently debuted whither to continue or not. In the end Kratos was the one that decided for us.

"Yeah, I heard you! But you can't expect me not to do anything now that I know!"

We reached Lloyds house just as it reached night fall.

"You don't have to hit me!"

Not a moment later an angry Lloyd smashed though the front door. He jumped when he saw us and his anger lifted.

"Oh…let me guess…you heard that just now?"

I heard Genis shuffle beside me but to my surprise didn't say anything. In fact, no one said anything. Seeing as I was near the front of our 'crowd' I simply gave a dumb nod.

Lloyd scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I see…"

There was a short silence before Raine spoke. "Lloyd. You should speak to Colette. We'll wait here."

Lloyd nodded almost automatically not catching anyone's eye. "…ok."

Colette, seeing his discomfort, thought it would be better to take they're conversation elsewhere. "Let's go up to the terrace."

Lloyd looked at each of us in turn his eyes lingering on Genis longer then the rest of us. He turned back to Colette. "Just a minute."

Colette stole a glance over to us before she nodded. "…Ok. I'll be waiting by the bench."

It took me a while to notice that while the small awkward exchange was happening Kratos had managed to slip away and examine Anna's gravestone. Poor guy who knows what kind of thoughts are going though his head right now. If I'm right about this, and I know I am, he should now be realizing that the son that he thought was dead has been alive for 17… maybe 16 years.

And of course while I was busying noticing that I didn't notice that everyone had disbursed from our party and were hanging around random places of Lloyd's house. I felt like everyone but me had gotten a script on what to do in these situations or something. I wished I had that script. Not really knowing what do I found a spot about midway though the small stream in front of his house that was away from everyone and knelled in front of it, resting my hammer beside me. The stream reflected the brilliance of the two moons and seemed to glow light blue. I looked at my reflection and was appalled by my appearance. My hair was frizzy and sticking out in random directions, my clothes were ripped and wrinkled and my face was shiny with sweat. I scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on my face before attempting to smooth down my hair (which failed). It would take more then water to fix up my clothes. I would have to ask Colette later if I could borrow some of hers. As I went to scoop up another handful of water I saw Lloyd's face in the reflection and I almost jumped into the stream in fright.

"Lloyd!" I exclaimed as I turned to face him. "Stop doing that you're freaking me out!"

Lloyd chuckled lightly "Sorry." He sat down beside me and stared out into the forest just beyond the stream. I stared with him.

…Silence.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me about half-elves."

"I was kinda hoping you would forget about that."

Lloyd continued like he didn't hear my comment. "When I heard that my mum was killed by the Desians my first thought was that it was the half elves that had killed her. But then I remembered what you said. About how we can't help being born the way we. And that not all the Desians are half-elves."

I still kinda getting over the fact that there are elves in this world. It's really weird.

"Well I'm never actually met a half elf before." That was a lie I've met three (Raine, Genis and that nice Desian…I think.) "But I would image that like humans there are good half elves and bad half elves."

"Yeah… but still." Lloyd's tone grew dangerous. "The Desians were the ones that murdered my mum."

I turned to look at Lloyd wishing that I could tell him the truth. Wishing that I could just say, 'on my planet you're a game I know what's about to happen. I'll help you if you help me get back home.' But something in the back of my mind told me that I couldn't do that. Crystal said I couldn't do it either.

So instead I sighed and stood up. "Go talk to Colette." I said nudging him with my foot until he got up. "She wants you, you stud." Lloyd smiled sheepishly at me and I could tell he didn't know what a 'stud' was. "Yeah I will." He started to walk towards his house but just before he reached the front door he looked back over his shoulder and muttered a small 'thanks' before he disappeared inside.

Oh what I wouldn't do for a hug right now. I turned to the stream and slumped back into my spot. Jeez there were so many things I could have said to Lloyd things like 'Colette lies we leave at 8 bring Genis' or 'Don't be an idiot, change your hair and clothes when you leave Iselia.' But I didn't. I couldn't. Who knows how much that would mess up the storyline… but at the same time why did I want it to move along like the storyline? Most of the things that happened in the game were horrible.

'But in the end it all worked out.' Crystals British accent suddenly entered my mind. I was proud that I didn't jump. ''Member those movies or shows where they are sent back in time and told not to touch anything in case they accidentally alter the course of history forever?'

'Yeah…'

'Well this is kind of like that.'

'…Explain.'

'Think. What would have happened if you did tell Lloyd to bring Genis at 8 and they really did manage to come along on the journey?'

There was a pause where Crystal waited for an answer. When she didn't get one she continued.

'Lloyd and Genis wouldn't be around to protect Iselia from burning to the ground. Even if they leave they have already broken the treaty. Remember they already went near the human ranch. The Desians would have no way of knowing they were already left on the journey of world regeneration. They would still burn Iselia and may even slaughter all the towns people so when Lloyd and Genis return they can witness the punishment for they're crimes. Another thing, Forcystus wouldn't find out that Lloyd has the exsphere from the Angelus Project and wouldn't be able to tell the other Grand Cardinals that he has it. Now this may sound good in theory but think about all the things that wouldn't happen if the Five Desian Grand Cardinals didn't go after Lloyd's exsphere.

'Genis would have also never gotten the exsphere from Marble after he's forced to fight her. He might die because he doesn't have the extra strength that the exsphere provides. Do you really want that to happen?'

She paused once more to let her words sink in. I didn't even think about any of that. The only thing I thought about was oh well I could save Lloyd and Genis from some mental anguish. A-Durr.

'You need to slow down and think. You have the advantage of foresight. _Use _it_._ I know you can do it you were chosen for a reason.'

Chosen. I was chosen for this. But why me? It's not like I'm the top of my class or the most athletic. Hell I don't even remember the last time I worked out.

'Remember that Peter lad and I are here to help. You can use us.'

I felt a small smile tug at my lips. I knew she was trying to cheer me up but her speech only confused me further. What was she trying to tell me? That there were some things that I should change and others I shouldn't?

'That's exactly what I mean.' Crystal replied taking a sip of her coffee. Argh…forgot she could read my mind. Creepy.

'But isn't the fact that I'm here mess up everything that's about to happen anyway? Doesn't my mere existence in this twisted world throw everything off?'

Silence. So she doesn't know the answer to that either. I sighed and stared at the rushing water in front of me. Oh great now I'm just depressed. There was a small tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Genis standing just behind me.

"Ally we're leaving now." Genis said before he went to catch up to his sister. I pulled myself to my feet, picked up my hammer and followed after him. After we all waved to Lloyd up on his terrace we started the hour walk back to Iselia. I fell to the back so I would brood in private. Right now I really didn't care about the monsters. Fuck them I'm depressed.

''Ally, your existence in this world is just what the doctor ordered. Go get them tiger.' That's what Peter wanted me to tell you. Good luck.'

* * *

When Colette and I got back to her house we resumed our packing though we both didn't have as much gusto as we did when we started. Colette kept shooting nervous glances to both me and the piece of paper and ink bottle that was lying on her desk. After a while Crystal told me that Colette still needed to the letter that she leaves Lloyd and that she probably didn't want to write it in front of me. I decided to go for a walk and left the house. I didn't know where to go so I just ended up wondering around the forest near the town. I was just thinking about heading back when I heard a male voice deeper into the forest.

"Although I have already completed my report on the Iselian Human Ranch I have happened upon some rather peculiar information and wish to remain undercover in the next couple of days."

That voice sounded strangely familiar. I strayed from the path to follow the voice working my way though the bushes as quietly as possible.

"Lord Forcystus… sorry, Forcystus as appeared to have found some kind of special exsphere. He plans to receive the exsphere tomorrow at noon. Subject: one by the name of Lloyd Ir-"

I stepped on a twig that let out a sharp _crack._ I stopped moving and held my breath hoping that he would think it was just a squirrel or something. I tried to strain my ears to hear him but the sound of my own heart thumping drowned out any other noise. After a fresh surge of panic begin to form in my chest I decided that it was time to head back to Colette's house. I turned back and started to run in the direction I thought the path was. Though just as I was nearing the path I saw a flash of yellow and the next moment I was laying on my back in a clearing of the forest I've never been in before with a grown man on top of me pinning my hands over my head with one hand and the other holding what felt like a sharp object dangerously close to my neck.

I screamed. Or at least I tried to. But the only thing I was able to choke out of my mouth was a small gagging noise. _Holy fucking shit_ what the _fuck_ did I do now?! Oh my god I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Fuck I'm gonna die a _virgin_!

"…You're the girl I met near the human ranch."

The sharp object that was pressed against my neck was retreated and a great weight was lifted from my body. My hands flew to where the sharp object was before gulping in air like a hungry man. Holy shit that was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me in my _life._

"I'm so sorry about that I thought you were a De- someone else."

I finally looked up at my attacker/savior. He had on his Desian uniform but his helmet was off revealing wavy blond locks and piecing baby blue eyes. I pointed at him with a shaky finger.

"You're the nice Desian." I squeaked. My voice broke several times during that one simple sentence but right now I was too happy to be alive to be embarrassed. He held out a hand to help me back up and I took it. He helped me get back on my shaky feet and didn't seem to mind that I fall on him a couple of times before managing to stay upright. Now that I was closer I was able to examine him a bit more.

He looked to be in about his mid 20's. He's blond hair stuck out in random directions and made it look like he had just gotten out of bed. Though the bags under his eyes said otherwise.

"I am _so sorry _about before." He started brushing dirt off my clothes, being careful not to push back to the ground. He was a pretty built guy. I just stared at him as he continued. This guy wasn't a Desian. That much I knew for sure. No Desian would be this nice to a human much less make suspicious reports in the middle of a forest so far away from the Human Ranch.

"You're a Renegade aren't you?" I had realized my mistake almost as soon the last word left my lips.

The Renegade stopped in mid brush and straightened up to look me in the eye. He was fairly tall. "You know about the Renegades?"

I gave a dumb nod not sure what to say. The Renegade gave the surroundings a quick look over when he was sure that we were the only one's there he spoke. "Yes. I'm a Renegade. I was placed in the Iselia Human Ranch to gain intelligence and report back to the Renegade base. Today was suppose to be my last day but I believe that what will happen tomorrow may be crucial information for the Renegades mission."

After he was done talking he signed as if that was something he'd wanted to say for a while and ran a hand though his hair. "Phew. Glad I got that off my chest." He seemed to realize his mistake just like I did and he turned to me with panic in his eyes. "Your not gonna tell anyone are you?" I shook my head and he relaxed. "Good…"

There was a brief silence before I threw my arms around him yet again buried my face into his chest. I couldn't help it, I was a hugy person and I was about to go on a journey that will probably end up in me dieing. I needed a hug.

The Renegade just stood there stunned but didn't try to push me off him. Instead he awkwardly patted my back until I broke the hug.

"I'm Ally." I said after putting a couple of feet between us. I held out a hand for him to shake and he stared at me of a second with a weirded out look on his face. Ok so I'm random shoot me. He then smiled and let out a small chuckle before taking my hand and shaking it. "Sean."

I returned his smile with my own. Now that I had gotten the hug that I've been longing for I was in a much better mood. Yay for the magical power of hugs!

…wow that sounded gay.

"Listen Ally I have to go back to the Human Ranch it would look suspicious if I'm gone for too long. You should go back to the village. It's getting late."

"Yeah. Good luck with the…sneaking thing." I turned to leave.

"Ally!"

I turned back to see Sean holding up my hammer that was knocked out of my hands when he jumped me. Feeling a little sheepish about forgetting my weapon I took it from him and left the clearing. Just before I found my way back on the path I could hear Sean's voice one last time.

"Understood… Thank you Yuan."


	9. IT'S HOT

_**Sorry about the short chapter, I actually rewrote it like, 8 times but this version was the only one I kinda liked so…yeah.**_

_**Next chapter is the fire temple! (yaay) And it's gonna be HAWT! –isshot-**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm still wishing but I'm still not owning anything.**_

* * *

True to his word Frank played me a couple songs on his saxophone when I got back from my second meeting with the nice Renegade. He was really good, good enough to go professional. Wrote his own songs too. He wrote one for Colette too. It sounded just like Colette's theme but on the saxophone. I lol'd.

But that was last night. I looked at Iselia and signed before jogging back to the rest of the group. Staying true to the plan we left at exactly 8 in the morning. By now Genis was probably running over to Lloyd's house to tell him how much of an idiot he is. I was only in like, the first 30 minutes of the game. Woo me. So far I'm still alive.

"It will take 2 days to reach Triet." Kratos explained. "We'll stay at the house of salvation tonight then continue on tomorrow. Ally, don't fall behind."

I wanted to tell him that my hammer was freakin' heavy and it was still too early. But ever since he told Lloyd I was only going on the journey until Asgard I've tried to stay on Kratos' good side. If he had one. I jogged up beside Colette and sighed.

"Are the bags too heavy Ally?"

Before we left Kratos had inspected my weapon. And though he didn't say anything I could tell that even _he_ found it heavy. Whatever Crystal did to it to make it seem heavier to everyone else but me, it was working. …working a bit _too_ well. Raine caught sight of it and was absolutely _fascinated_. I was afraid that I would have to look for another weapon after she was done with it. Though lucky for me Colette managed to sweet talk it out of her grasp and get it back for me.

Though since she's felt how heavy it is she's been trying to carry my bags for me. If she had her super strength then I would have probably said yes. But she doesn't. At least I thinkshe doesn't. Crap what does she lose at the first seal? Ah Dammit I really can remember. Argh, I had to get stuck in the _one_ game I hadn't played in a year.

"I'm fine" I told her for the third time. "I'm really stronger then I look."

That was a lie. But Colette seemed satisfied.

"Well…ok." She flashed a small forced smile before focusing back on the path.

'That's not true Kitten.'

I rolled my eyes when I heard Peter.

'You really are stronger then you look. Mentally at least. Took the whole floor _four hours_ to get my commutation link back up. Apparently you _really_ didn't want to talk to me.' He made a fake weeping sound. 'That really hurts.'

'So that was what the weird buzzing was. Kept me up you jerk.'

'Love you too.'

I then tried to tone him out and instead focus on the landscape in front of me. There are some trees on my left, some water on my right. Oh, a purple butterfly. Never seen that before. I hope it doesn't try to eat us.

'…so soon you- each-…vation…All-? _ALLY! –it! _–ink!'

Then the link was cut once more. I could feel it close in the back of my head. I really didn't know if it was me who caused it or if they're communications expect was really just stupid. But whenever the reason I was glad to not have to hear voices in my head for at least a little while. I might actually be able to pretend I'm sane for once. Other then the fact that I'm an alien or whatever. A-Yep, completely normal.

---

Even though the temple was underground, it was really hot. Just like the desert outside it, and the town in the middle of the hot desert and the water what was how hot thanks to the hotness of everything else. Freakin' weather, stupid lava.

"I hate heat." I stated bluntly to whoever would listen. Argh…I wish I had something to pull my hair back, it's getting all frizzy and in the way.

Lloyd sighed beside me, looking a little out of it. It may be due to heat stroke or something cause, like his father, he hasn't removed any layers of clothing. Guess they both want to be pimps together or something. Colette looked over at him worried. "Are you ok, Lloyd?"

I thought back to the snake bite that Lloydo suffered from and shivered. I always thought that snakes were cool but now that their trying to poison and kill us? Not so cool. But Raine snapped a First Aid at him and we continued on our merry way.

Lloyd turned to Colette and gave her a small smile. Actually… Lloyd looks kinda pale. "Don't worry about me… Colette. We…have…to…" Lloyd suddenly slumped forward. Colette tried to grab on to him, but just as she reached out his knees gave out and he headed for the brick wall. Just before the collision my sight failed me, and everything went black. Though the sickening _crack_ of his forehead connecting with the brick was still heard and echoed though the long hallway.

"LLOYD!"

"Lloyd, no…"

"RAINE!"

What happened to Lloyd?! Shit, what the frig happened to me!? I felt everyone rushing around hectically around me. Though I couldn't see, my body moved itself beside Lloyd and hold him upright. Even without seeing him I knew he was-

My eyes opened to a mixture of soft oranges and browns and panicked, wondering why I wasn't at the Ruins. It took a moment of looking around to realize I was at the hotel back in Triet and Lloyd was probably wondering around the desert about now. I relaxed back into bed, raising my arm to my eyes to try and block the blazing sunlight that was pouring though the small window. How that didn't wake me up before I have no idea.

Both Raine and Colette were gone, meaning that the time Kratos set up for all of us to meet was past. I quickly changed into my traveling gear and grabbed my canteen and small bag of necessaries (Kratos went though my traveling bag the night before to separate what stays at the hotel and what went to the Tibet Ruins. He gave me the weirdest look when he found my little manna powered person. I told him I had _no _idea how that got in there). Stopping in front to the small mirror I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried not to groan at my reflection.

My hair was so fuzzy it was basically an afro, my face was shiny with sweat, and there was a random cut under my eye I don't remember receiving. I looked though my stuff to try and find something to pull my damned thick black hair back but came up with nothing. I released my repressed groan as I grabbed hammy and stepped outside the door, skipping down the steps two at a time. Screw appearances, everyone probably looks like crap anyways.

I looked around the lobby of the hotel but didn't see any of the other members of our small group. Jeez I hope the others didn't leave without me, cause I'm _not_ walking though the desert by myself to fin-

"Do I really look _that _ugly?"

"Really if we get caught because of _that_."

…Those voices sounded a little too familiar… no…it couldn't be. I pushed open the small wooden door and peered out into the busy streets. My chest sunk as I recognized the blinding red sweater and light blue hair talking with the Chosen and the rest of the team. I pushed myself against the brick wall behind me hoping the group didn't see me. We shouldn't be meeting with Lloyd and Genis, Lloyd hasn't been kidnapped and hit on by Yuan yet!

'Morning sunshine! Miss me?'

'Peter!'

For once I was actually glad to hear his voice.

'What's going on? Lloyd and Genis shouldn't be here! We don't meet them 'til…until later!'

'Think about it Kitten'

Nickname anger.

'This is real life, real time. If you had woken up an hour earlier, Lloyd would have been kidnapped; you would have fought Botta and explored your first Renegade base. If you had woken an hour earlier you would have missed meeting with those two until the time was right. But it's too late now. You just gonna go with what you got Kitten!'

I let the words sink in as I reached for my canteen. But just as I was unscrewing the top of it Colette turned and noticed my existence. Sometimes I curse the fact that I'm a solid.

"Ah! Ally!" The others turned at her sudden exclamation. "You're awake!"

I paused before re-screwing my canteen and climbing up the small set of stairs. "Hello everyone." I replied before turning to Lloyd and Genis and nodding. "Hellooo Lloyd and…Genis."

Raine signed and shook her head a small smirk on her face. "You miss quite a bit when you refuse to wake up."

Genis smirked as well and shrugged his shoulders. "But if you weren't so lazy we probably would not have caught up with you guys." I'm sad that Raine didn't hit him when he said that.

"Good to know my laziness has its advantages." I glanced up at Kratos and saw that he didn't quite agree. "So what's happening now? You guys joining our little team here?"

Lloyd and Genis faces fell and turned they're gazes downward. Huh, guess they haven't told everyone about what happened in Iselia. Raine tensed at the movement. "What happened?" She asked a small quiver in her voice.

I didn't really pay much attention to the story as it was being told but instead I was watching everyone's reactions. Raine and Colette's faces changed from mild surprise to horror, Lloyd and Genis couldn't even look at them half way though the story. Kratos… if he was feeling anything it was very well hidden.

"It was all my fault!" Genis exclaimed after they finished the beginnings of frustrated tears in his eyes. "If I didn't go to the ranch, Lloyd wouldn't have had to save Marble!"

"No it was my fault!" Lloyd insisted stepping in front the half- elf. "I shouldn't have let him go. I should've been more careful!"

"Is…is it really gone?"

Lloyd turned to Colette but couldn't look her in the eye when he answered. "…yeah."

There was silence where everyone reflected on the news. I shifted awkwardly on my feet. Though I was also sad that Iselia was ruined it certainly didn't affect me as much as everyone else. Probably because I knew it was coming or whatnot, I dunno. Though one thing was for sure, the air here was rather depressing and when it came to depressing situations I was terrible. Usually when faced with one I would either leave or make a stupid joke to try and lighten to mood. But something told me it wasn't the time for either or those things. Finally Kratos decided to break the silence. He crossed his armed and looked at the two males.

"Lloyd, Genis." –they looked up at their names- "What is your plan now?"

"Well…" Genis started, unsure of how to voice his intent.

"I want to atone for what I've done by protecting Colette on her journey." Lloyd answered with determination in his eyes.

Kratos studied the two for a moment before nodding his head. "Do you truly acknowledge your actions as your own and accept full responsibly for your mistakes?"

Lloyd and Genis exchanged confused sideways glances at each other before nodding slowly.

"Then you can come with us." Colette stated, her usual cheeriness dulled. Then to more herself then the others, "It's what grandmother and father want…"

So. Much. Sadness.

Neediness to say, after hearing the news of Iselia going down no one was in the mood to go and unlock the first seal. So it was decided that we would wait until the following day to go to the Tibet ruins. Giving everyone a full day to mope. A full day of hoping I don't get burned to death at the fire temple. Oh _joy._


	10. Bi Polar Equals Fun Times

**Oh wow, double digits YAY! =D**

**Well...this chapter _mentions_ the fire temple...but they have yet to enter it, sorry about that I just thought it was getting too long. So the fire temple _will_ happen for sure next chapter -isnotshot- ^^**

**Anyways, just a little request I have of you lovely readers today. As you're reading though this, can you tell me if Ally is getting too...dare I say it...Mary Sue? Some times when I'm writing her I just feel she has it a bit... too good or something xD**

**So if you can tell me in a review that would be great! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:...NO.**

**

* * *

**I felt the sweat on my body cool for the briefest of moments as I swung hammy at the imaginary enemy in front of me. I winced at the pang of pain that went up my right arm. I don't even think I've put my hammer down in the last hour or so and my arms were sore with the strain.

"Again."

I couldn't help but groan as I, once again, brought my hammer back over my head. After the meeting with Lloyd and Genis everyone went their separate ways. Genis followed after Raine(who probably took the news the hardest) who went back to the inn and Lloyd and Colette sulked off towards the oasis somewhere. Leaving me and Kratos alone. So after standing there for a while and starting to felt awkward due to the sex appeal that radiates off the purple clad gentleman in waves, I decided to go take a walk around town or something. At least, that was the plan. However, Kratos then decided that that would be a perfect opportunity to have our first 'official' hammer teaching lesson.

IN THE HEAT.

So, fearing slightly for my life I agreed and he led me outside the city. For some reason he figured that training on top of a sand tomb for all the enemies to see was the ideal spot. I wanted to question him, I really did. But… Kratos is kinda an intimating guy, y'know?

"Again."

Kratos voice brought me from my thoughts and I, almost automatically by now, raised my hammer above my head. Though before I could swing it back down, my foot slipped on the sand and I have to lower Hammy to keep my balance.

"Can we take a break?" I huffed, mouth dry. It was _really _hot in the DESERT and actually _doing_ physical labour in it was like torture. I'm just a small girl from Canada. I'd be happier if I was in below freezing weather shovelling snow.

Kratos gave me a monotone stare to match his monotone answer, "No."

I groaned again before finding my footing on the sand swinging Hammy.

"Again."

Repeat.

"Again."

_Repeat._

"Again."

_Reepppeeaaa-AH!_

I slid down the sand tomb in a less then graceful way, trying to stop my descent by shoving the handle of my hammer into the sand. It didn't work.

I skidded to a stop at the base of the tomb. Sand now in places I usually don't talk about in pleasant conversations. I groaned loudly so that Kratos could hear my displeasure. Really. This was definitely the last thing I wanted to do on my day off. Lloyd and Colette were probably off having some kind of bonding moment right now while I was out here in the _heat_. _Why can't I just have a _nice_ bonding moment d_ammit?!

I looked up to see Kratos still staring at me with that same Kratos-like stare. Though he had his arms crossed, so I was guessing he wasn't impressed. "Finding your balance is essential." He stated bluntly. "Without balance you will never grow stronger with your weapon."

Wow Kratos, way to shatter my hopes and dreams. I made to stand and climb back on top of the tomb but my leg was stuck on something. I looked down at said limb to see it stuck on a white something that was sticking out from under the sand. After a few more fruitless tugs I figured I needed some help. Because laying face down on the sand is not a very pleasant experience.

"Sensei!" I yelled without thinking, and surprising Kratos looked at me. "My leg's stuck on something!" Kratos simply continued to stare as if he was wondering whether he should leave me like this. If he did I would be _so_ sad. Then he descended the sand tomb after me. Quickly and gracefully, like a ninja. Which is what I imagined him to be in his past life.

…

Or maybe…like… for 100 years of his life or something…

…

Yeah, anyways.

Kratos came down and immediately started working on freeing me from whatever dastardly foe had me imprisoned. It took only a few moments for the Prince Charming to free me like the Damsel in Distress I was for a while. I quickly flipped over and sat upright glad that now when I breathed there wasn't a chance that I might get sand in my lungs. I looked at the thing that my leg had gotten caught on. Though Kratos had unearthed some of it was still difficult to tell what it was. I twisted my head to try and examine it from different angles but it didn't help in the slightest.

"What is it?" I asked when I noticed Kratos shared my curiosity. He crossed his arms in thought. "I'm not sure." He replied honestly. I let out an exaggerated surprised gasp. "But I thought you knew everything! You disappoint me Kratos."

…yeah, I shouldn't have said that. It's the heat talking, it hates me.

Kratos didn't answer; instead he crouched near the 'object' and started to brush the sand off it. I tried to help, but the sand was really hot and I wasn't wearing gloves like he was and any kind of degree of burns do not sound nice. It didn't take long until the object was revealed.

It was a skeleton. A human skeleton. I was actually pleased when I didn't freak out or jump when I saw it! Awesome!

Kratos stood, looking a little disappointed with our discovery. "…Come, there is still much to do."

"Ah c'mon! This is cool!" I scampered over and picked up its skull practically abandoning my weapon.

"You should not speak ill of the dead."

"It was a compliment!"

_Rattle Rattle._

…huh?

I titled the skull until something fell out of its eye socket. I quickly picked it up before I could lose it to the sand and stared at it intently. Now I know I've seen something like this before…but…what is it?

"…It's an exsphere and keycrest." I jumped when I heard Kratos who, at some point in time, had gotten behind me. What…really when had that happen? If I was writing an essay arguing that Kratos was a ninja this would be one of my body paragraphs. The fact that I thought that saddens me. I looked back at the normal looking exsphere in my hand before eagerly pocketing it. Sweet, I can give that to Raine later. I do recall having a conversation with her where she heavily hinted at wanting an exsphere. It was almost like she was discussing Christmas presents.

I peered inside the skull to see if there was anything else. There weren't any more objects left but there was some writing on the inside of it. Which I couldn't help but think strange. I mean its weird enough that someone would write _on_ a skull, but write on the _inside_ of one? What was the point?

_Bruce Black, known in this world as a brave and loyal soldier of Tala._

Ok… so this is the skeleton of a soldier. But was a Tala? A platoon name or something? Oh wait, there's more!

…_Known in America as the orphan in law school._

…

…

Wait, _what!?_

I had to read though the sentence a number of times before it actually sunk in. This…man this…whoever they were…

They were from _Earth!_ So I'm _not_ the only one!

"Ally?"

I looked up to see Kratos staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I guess I must have looked weird to him. Just sitting here staring into a skull. I quickly grabbed Hammy before standing up so Kratos didn't seem…taller and… more intimating then he normally is. "Sorry." I said quickly, hoping I didn't piss my 'sensei' off too bad with this distraction from my training. I quickly turned back so I could start scaling the rather steep sand tomb.

"Wait." I stopped my ascent and turned back to my teacher. He indicated to the skull under my arm and I shrugged. Damn, can't get anything past this guy. "Can I keep it?" I asked hopefully, though from the look on his face I already knew the answer. I slumped before tossing the skull to Kratos, who put it in its original place before re burying the only other companion I've meet on this journey so far.

---

It was dawn when Kratos decided to stop our lesson and I was _sore. _I had to stop by the inn and drop off Hammy cause, though I love him, he was really freakin' heavy. I took a bath to try and cure myself of my smelliness but it didn't really work. It kinda, halved the effect of the smell but that was it. I was tempted to take another, but thought it to be a little selfish. Baths were, unfortunately, not something I can have whenever I want anymore. Oh gods I can't wait for Tethe'alla. I'm pretty sure they have showers there judging by the whole sewer system thing. Unless they're like medieval England where they only bathe twice a year. Oh jeez I hope not.

Anyways, way off topic.

I stood in front of the Sages room (Raine and Genis now shared a room) pondering on whether or not I should knock. Though I know the characters in the game recover from tragedy pretty fast, I wasn't sure if it also true for real life. I signed, turning around and leaning on the wall just next to the door. It was surprising cool on my back which was really pleasant, since heat sucks and I'm still sore every where.

I wanted to ask Raine about the sentences written on the inside of that skull. I still wasn't 100% sure that the guy was from Earth. For all I knew there could be a small village called America somewhere in Symphonia land that I'm unaware of. It also mentioned Tala. Which I'm pretty sure is some kind of town or something. And of course, there was this.

I looked down at the exsphere in my hand. With this everyone in our little group would have one of these babies. Plus Raines healing magic would become that much stronger. Though nobody wanted to admit it, we were all pretty much relying on Kratos for healing.

The exsphere really didn't look like it had been sand buried for what I would guess to be years. I examined it for a while, letting my thoughts organize themselves. Exspheres were really pretty. Even though I wasn't near any light source it still shined brightly. I let my finger trail over the smooth surface. It was still hard to believe it was made out of human _life._ I mean… it's horrible that they're killing hundreds of people to create these things but… they were just so damn useful. I swear without mine I would have already died ten times over.

A sudden bump brought me from my thoughts and I turned the thing over to see a crack that run though the whole bottom of the keycrest. I cussed mentally. It won't work like this!

…or at least I don't think it would. ARGH, I dunno! I'm not an exsphere expert! Hell, I didn't even know they _existed_ until a couple weeks ago!

Ok…wait wait; isn't the keycrest that Raine finds in the game damaged too? Then… then Kratos fixes it for he-

No it was Lloyd. Jeez I really need to stop thinking that Kratos can and does do everything. Ok then, I just need to talk to Lloyd! I went to the room where I vaguely remembered Kratos walking into when we came back to the inn together. I knew that they shared a room, so Lloyd should be in there. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Lloyd I need to talk to you if you're in there." I said so he would know who it was. There was a pause and I wondered if I knocked on the wrong door. Oops.

"Come in." I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Lloyd's voice. Oh I would hate the awkwardness of knocking on a random stranger's door. I walked into the room and gently closed the door behind me. There wasn't much to study in the room; it was almost exactly the same as the one I shared with Colette. The only difference was the personal touches that its occupants' added. Lloyd's things were scattered about the room where Kratos' things were kept in a neat pile in the corner.

"So Lloyd I need a favour." I said cutting to the chase. I walked up to him and showed him the broken object. He took it in his hand and looked at it with mild surprise. "It's an exsphere and keycrest." He stated. Thank you Captain Obvious. "Can you fix it? I was thinking maybe Raine could use it."

Lloyd smiled at the thought. I guess he just imagined Raines happy face or whatever when she sees it. Oh he has yet to know the awesome fury of Ruin mode. He nodded. "Sure, I'll have this fixed by tomorrow."

"Thanks Lloyd!" I exclaimed patting him on the shoulder in thanks. Oh that Lloyd! I can always count on him! I turned to leave the room. "I'm gonna head to bed early, I'll see you tomorrow, 'k?"

Lloyd nodded but didn't look up at me. He was already working on that keycrest. Wow, what determination. I exited the room and closed it with a soft click. I was just about to head back to my room when I noticed the swish of an orange cloak vanish from the hotel lobby. I blinked.

…Was that Raine? I followed after her. If she was well enough to walk around she should be well answer some questions, right?

I opened the door and shivered at the sudden temperature drop. This is why I really hate the desert, it was such a two faced _bitch!_ I cuss you thin undershirt and newly bought shorts. I cuss you hard.

"…I just…I feel a little different, somehow. But I'm fine, really!"

…was that Colette? I used the first step of the small stairway as leverage to peer over the small ledge to front of me. Colette and Raine were standing near the stable that Noishe was currently residing it (I completely forgot about him). Raines' back was to me but Colette's usual smile was in plain view. Raines stance changed to one more 'teacher' like and though it wasn't seen I was sure she was staring Colette down.

"Colette, know you can tell me anything."

Pause. Colette turned her gaze away from her teacher and her positive mask slipped for just a second. Then she looked back at Raine her smile back in full force. "I know. Thank you Professor."

Raines posture relaxed and her shoulders sagged as she let out a light sigh. They starting speaking again, this time in softer tone and I could only make out the odd word or sentence here and there. They were talking about the journey and how Colette was feeling about it and personally, it was pretty boring stuff. Seems kind of harsh to say, especially since Colette was going though so much pain and suffering and I was just hanging along for the ride but…

You know, why am I eavesdropping on this conversation anyway? I hopped off the small step trying to be as quiet as I could while I reached for the front door. But just before I went inside I heard Colette say something with unusual clarity. Almost like I didn't hear it, rather I was remembering a conversation that had long passed but stuck out so vividly in my head that it seemed real.

"…they would be happy."

---

The next morning was mostly uneventful. We bought gels and random other necessaries and went on our merry way to our first temple.

Oh right, and Lloyd gave the exsphere to Raine who almost fan girl squalled when he showed it to her. Honestly he probably could have asked her to marry him right then and there and she would have said yes. She was so happy she hugged both Lloyd and me. Which would have been nicer if we weren't so sweaty.

Anyways, that would bring us to where we are now. Wondering though a freakin' desert and go fight a monster in order to met Colette's retarded –not- father and let her lose a little more of her humanity. I dunno about you but that sounds like a swell day to me.

We've got into a couple of fights(much to Noishe's displeasure) which were easily won now that everyone had an exsphere. Plus, I didn't really want to admit it, but fighting on the sand was easier after that training with Kratos. But I wasn't gonna let him be all smug so early in the game, y'know what I mean? Getting way off topic…

The silence that accompanied our group on our fist trudge through the desert was gone now that Lloyd and Genis were back on board. Oh, I have to admit I missed their little shenanigans.

"Why did _I _have to be in charge of this?" Lloyd whined, referring to the monster journal that Raine had pushed on him before we left Tibet. He pouted at it like if he stared at it with dislike long enough it would eventually complete itself.

"Maybe the Professor just wants you to catch up on the homework you never do!" Colette answered clapping her hand together cheerfully like she just solved a mystery. Lloyd was lucky that Raine was too excited over her new exsphere to hear that last comment. Genis laughed as Lloyd hung in head in shame, his fingers digging into the monster journal. He looked like he was seriously considering ripping it in half.

"Hey!" I yelled a little too loudly pointing to something that just appeared over the horizon. "I see it! I see it!" FINALLY. I've been reaching for my canteen every five minutes.

Everyone turned to where I was pointing and Lloyd's face lit up, the monster journal completely forgotten. "Finally! I'm sick of the desert."

YAY FOR HAVING TO WALK BACK AFTER WE BURN TO DEATH IN THE FIRE TEMPLE!!!

…heat does weird things to me I'm sorry.

We quickened our pace a bit to get to the temple and after about an hour or so we reached our destination. I leaned against one of the stone pillars and took a hefty swing from my canteen. "It's hot."

Colette smiled sheepishly at me and Lloyd signed before wiping the sweat off his forehead and nodding in agreement. Genis shrugged and shook his head in a –brat- like motion. "It wasn't that bad."

"I'll kick you." I retorted. Maybe it wasn't so bad for _him_ but I'm the only one here with _black_ hair. Dark colours absorb sun. Light colours reflect the sun. Damn kid with his almost white hair and light blue clothing…

Before anyone would respond Noishe let out a small pitiful whine. "What's wrong Noishe?" Lloyd asked, taking no effort of actually looking in the same direction Noishe was and finding out the answer for himself. However, Kratos did take the extra initiative. He deserves a gold star. "Be on your guard, there are enemies about."

Two floating fire sphere…things suddenly appeared in front of us. Though they were enemies we haven't fought yet we still readied our weapons, did our two second pose that was sadly becoming the norm in our fights, before leaping into battle.

As usual Raine and Genis stayed back while the rest of us mostly fought them up close. The fight wasn't too difficult. True a couple of us (including me of course) were hit by magical fire (which really just made you even more thirsty) but it wasn't anything that a First Aid wouldn't fix.

"…This is going to be a nuisance."

Lolwut?

"What is?" Lloyd asked warily.

Kratos paused to look at each of us in turn. "…nothing. Anyway it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself."

Ohohoho. Is that a Father concern for Lloyd's safety I detect? …Or is he just tired of using First Aid on us all the time?

…

With Kratos I can never tell.

Anyway, it was then that Kratos thought us all 'guardian'. Or at least whatever version it's called to each of us (Mine ended up being called safeguard. _Safeguard. LAME._ Whoever thinks up my attacks is getting a strain talking too). It was a weird technique. You had to _push_ a certain amount of your mana out of your body so that it could collide with the mama in the air and create a kind of temporary magic shield. Sound hard? Because it _was _hard.

Of course, Raine and Genis got it on their first try (damn them and their mana user-ness) then Colette got it after a couple of attempts and second last came Lloyd after more then a handful of attempts. Which left me, _dammit._

"It is not as difficult as it seems." Kratos stated in as close to a prep talk I'll probably ever get. "Relax."

"I'm relaxed!" I snapped stomping my foot on the ground in anger after another failed attempt. Ah God dammit, the _one _tech in the game I considered myself a master at and here I was flailing while failing miserably. Argh…so much for trying not cause them too much trouble for the team.

"It's ok Ally!" Colette chirped from behind me. Since the others had pretty much perfected it by now they were all lazing about and watching me fail. "It took me a couple tries before I got it too!"

Yeah I know. I was right here. Watching you perfect it while I struggled in the corner. I felt so frustrated I could actually feel tears form in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, pretending I was just wiping sweat from my eyes, before I readied myself to try again.

"Ah c'mon Ally you can do it." Lloyd cheered half heartily, growing bored of watching my attempts. "Just think about a green sphere."

Genis stared at him blankly. "…I don't think that's how it works Lloyd."

Lloyd shrugged. "Really? …Well it does for me."

Ok… just ignore him. C'mon, thrust arms out and with them push the mana…Ally you can do this just focus. Mana, out of body, invasion it, use your miiiiinnndd.

"YAGH!" I yelled pushing my arms out in front of me with a little more 'umph' then before.

…

…

…

_Snicker._

"FUCK YOU GUYS I GIVE UP." I finally yelled throwing my arms up in defeat. Raine stood and brushed off some sand from her pants. She looked like she didn't practically care for the choice of words to show my anger but she didn't address it. "Are you sure?" Before I could even answer Sensei Kratos spoke from behind me once again scaring the crap outta me. Ninja.

"She can practice as we proceed." He said simply. Though nothing in his tone or stare really suggested it for some reason I felt like he was _disappointed_ in me or something. Ouch, when it's from your sensei it's almost like a slap in the face. Lloyd jumped off from his seat on one of the over turned pillars and stretched.

"Finally! I'm tired of all this waiting…ow!" Lloyd rubbed the spot where his professor had slapped him in the back of the head. "What was that for?!" I tried not to notice Raine glance over at me as I rubbed the sweat from my eyes again. Really, it was sweat. …Really.

'_It isn't you, Ally.'_

The British accented voice of Crystal entered my mind and I busied myself with picking up my bag to hide my surprise.

'_It's the fact that you are not from Sylvarant originally that is the problem. Everyone here has had the advantage of being surrounded by mana all their lives. You __haven't.'_

'_Yeah I know but it still kinda sucks.' _I sighed a sigh of self pity as I slinked behind the rest of the group. _'In all the fanfictions I read they learn the techs easy and I…I still only know one!'_

'…_Well, it is about time you've learned a new one isn't it?'_

'_I'll sa-'_

"Fantastic!"

I was broken out of my (thoughts? Conversation?) by a high pitched squeal that I usually associate with fangirls at a convention.

"Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!"

I joined the others in watching Raine rub herself against the ruin entrance. Oh yeah…I almost forgot about this part. Heheheh… Ruin mode for the win.

"Hahahaha! It's just as I thought! This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!"

Oh my god… this is just too precious! The way she's rubbing herself against the slab, with her ass wiggling in the air…PFFFFFTTT.

"…Is she always like this?" Kratos inquired, looking a little creped out at the women's sudden behaviour. Raine then jumped up, no more like _shot_ up, and pretty much shoved Lloyd out of the way to get to the pedestal. Lloyd eagerly jumped out her way to avoid her wrath and looked over at Genis with a wary expression. "…Is she?"

Genis slapped his forehead and looked away from everyone, embarrassed. "…I've been trying so hard to hide it, too."

"Hmm? This depression…it reads, 'oracle stone.'" Raines brow furrowed in thought as she studied the pedestal. "Colette." The chosen peaked up at her name. "Place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance."

Huh, for a place that still uses candles for light sources they have pretty hardcore tech. Though they do also have warp pads and all those machines back at the Renegade base. Or was I not suppose to think about the base now because we didn't explore it?

…

Being an alien is hard.

The almighty pedestal recognized Colette and after some more talk we continued our adventure down to our first temple. Yeah for more hardships to come!


End file.
